Pat Twice
by Pileated Woodpecker
Summary: Inspired by "Lore Olympus", Persephone and Apollo have an encounter that could change everything. What happens when Apollo refuses to take no for an answer, and Persephone must take drastic measures in order to save herself? Things quickly become violent, and the one person who can help her is only two pats away.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by Lore Olympus by Rachel Smythe. Follows the current plot, branching off into a possible future for the story. Thank you, please enjoy and review. TRIGGER WARNING, sensitive materials ahead._

_ O _

Persephone rummaged through her purse, looking for the key to Artemis' house. Ever since Eros allowed himself in, Artemis took away the 'hidden' key. This wouldn't be a problem, except of course Persephone consistently forgets to bring her key when she leaves.

"Oh, great," she muttered as she dropped her bag to the ground, the contents spilling everywhere.

"I never needed a key growing up, this is ridiculous. Gods, why doesn't everyone here just sleep outside and forget these silly houses and their silly keys!" She flipped her purse upside down and shook it vigorously, just to find a pile of wrappers and no key. Her head flung back as she sighed. She started picking up her things when a shadow appeared.

"Looks like you need some help, huh?" She tensed as a body came up behind her. She looked up at a hand unlocking the door with their key and pushing it open gently. The hand extended to her, implying that it was there to help her up. She shoved the last of her things into her bag in a rush and got up alone. The hand dropped. She quickly walked past the body into the house. Her purse still spewing things everywhere from her lazy job of repacking it.

"No 'thank you'?" He asked following closely behind. Persephone sighed and put her things down on the kitchen counter. She slowly turned to look at Apollo's glowing eyes. He had a smirk on his face that she wanted to slap off.

"Why do you have a key? No men allowed here," she replied. She crossed her arms over her chest and jutted out her hip, hoping that she would appear tough. He just raised an eyebrow and seemed amused.

"I'm Artemis' brother, she trusts me with plenty of her things. Her house… her cat… her housemate…" he trailed off as he stepped closer to Persephone. She felt her body turn cold, but she stood her ground. She refused to give into his intimidation.

"Yeah well, I'm all set. Thanks for the key, you can go now," She started for the door to show him out when he grabbed her wrist. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Ah ah ah, I think maybe I should stay for a bit. My sister won't be back for hours, she's off practicing her aim. You and I are all alone." Persephone felt his breath on her cheek and his grip on her wrist. She felt the panic rise within her and the walls closing down on them.

"Apollo, I told you before that the first time was a mistake. I didn't… I don't know what else to say. I think you should leave," She tugged her arm from him and quickly stepped around him. She started looking for her phone that was in her purse a few minutes ago. _It has to be in here, _she thought. _I must have shoved it back in here somewhere. Come on… where is it- oh Gods. _Her eyes shot up to the closed front door, realizing that she must have missed it when she was picking up everything. _It has to be out there._ Apollo stood in front of her, blocking any path to the door. He leaned in close again and smiled devilishly.

"I think maybe we just need to try again, and I'll show you how much fun it is," he put his hand on her lower back and pulled her close to him. She put her hand on his chest to push away but he was too strong. He used his other hand to pull her face to him and started kissing her roughly. As if there wasn't enough time for him, like he was trying to prove his power.

She twisted her head away, his lips now on her neck. His hand moved from her face to her hair, where he gripped tightly.

"Stop!" She yelled, fear creeping into her. She felt hot, scared, and also angry. She felt as though she were a sitting duck and powerless. _No_, she thought. She had to do something, make a move that would throw him off of her. She craned her head to look around her at anything that might help.

A foot away was a bottle of wine that Artemis received yesterday as a gift. Still unopened and heavy, Persephone pried her arm from between her body and Apollo's. He was too busy digging his head into her breasts to notice her reach for the bottle, hold it over them, and slam it into his head with all her might. The bottle crashed down and shattered, wine and glass spewing around them.

Apollo grunted angrily, releasing her hair and waist. His body seemed to crush into itself from pain and shock. His hands flew to his head where a new lump was probably forming. Persephone dropped the neck of the bottle to the ground and stared back at him feeling paralyzed. He pulled his hand from his head to see it covered in wine and ichor. His eyes shot up at Persephone. He was enraged.

She snapped out of her paralysis and dashed past him for the front door. He was hurt and a little slower, but still stronger than she hoped. She put her hand on the door handle, about to turn it when she felt his hand on her shoulder, dragging her back.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, lunging herself forward and losing her balance. He lost his hold as she fell over, hitting her head on the door. There was a loud crack when her head met the wooden frame. Her vision blurred and everything seemed quiet for a second. She lay in front of him in a crumpled ball, feeling dizzy and helpless.

"Why are you being such a difficult little goddess? Don't you know that here in Olympus the Gods get what they want?" His words dripped with venom and he stepped closed to her. He looked disheveled, mad, crazy, dangerous. Like he wanted her to suffer for what she did. And there was nothing she could do.

"Leave me… alone…" she spat back, inching her body away from him the best she could. Her head still swam, her eyes feeling heavy. _Think Persephone… think. _She was still inching away when her hand brushed something that had fallen from her bag. He eyes flicked over the small card on the ground in front of her.

_**KING OF THE UNDERWORLD… **_

_**HADES… **_

_**CONTACT/ HIT HANDS TO THE GROUND TWICE**_

"Oh my Gods," she whispered to herself. She felt a grip on her ankles and twisted her head behind her to see Apollo pulling her towards him. He flipped her to her back and knelt down on the ground, placing his knees on either side of her. His eyes stared back at her, filled with rage and… enjoyment?

"Perfect," his eyes gleamed at he started pulled up her skirt. She lifted her hand from the ground when his eyes flashed over to the business card on the ground. Her hand touched the ground.

_One pat._

"I don't think so, my goddess," Apollo hissed, grabbing her hand before she could hit the ground again. Her eyes bulged as her grabbed her other hand and pinned them above her head. He used his free hand to unbutton his pants and wiggle them off.

"I don't think we need another God interrupting our precious time together," Apollo cooed into her ear, making her blood run cold.

She tried to pull her hands out of his grip, but his hand encompassed both of her small wrists.

"Get away from me!" She cried, trying to figure out a new plan. She looked at her small body being pinned by Apollo's muscular one. _Maybe I could… _she mustered as much strength as she could and plowed her knee into him, hoping that it would hit him where it hurt.

"Holy Hera," he gasped. _Right on target, _Persephone thought. His hands dropped her wrists and flew to his groin. He rolled off of her and curled up in a ball of pain.

Persephone scrambled to get a few more feet away from him, praying that he would be in too much agony to get to her again. She lifted her hand above the ground and slammed it into the carpet.

_Two pats._

_ O _

_Let me know what you think. I wasn't sure how to put a warning at the beginning of this, so hopefully I did an ok job. Review and let me know if I should continue the story. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

Hades took a long drag of his cigar as he looked over his schedule for the day. Meetings all day, not a free second. He blew out the smoke as he sighed. It swirled around his head as he rubbed his brow. _Another busy day_, he thought. He held his cigar between his teeth, trying to think of the last time he had fun. Persephone flashed in front of his eyes, and a smile started to creep onto his face.

The door to his office slammed open and jolted him from his thoughts. Minthe stood there, holding a pile of papers and looking agitated. She walked up to the desk and dumped them in front of Hades.

"We aren't getting out on time today, that's for sure," she grumbled. Hades picked up a piece of paper and looked at her.

"What is this-."

"Paperwork from your brother, Zeus. Apparently, he wants us to go over every mortal that passed into the underworld from the past _year_. He says that he's looking a specific pattern or person or something. Anyway, we have to document them all by the end of the week. This is ridiculous," Hades stared at her and shook his head.

"My brother is demanding. I'll call him, see if we can get a longer time period to get this done. In the meantime, I want you to get a task force on this, make sure we have enough workers to get it done as quickly and smoothly as possible," Minthe put her hands on her hips and just sighed as a response. _I'll take that as an okay. _She walked around his desk to his side.

"Do you need anything else?" Hades asked, trying to keep his tone cool.

Hmmmm, I can think of a few things," she said softly, pulling at his collar and leaning in close.

"Minthe we're at work and I have meetings all day, my first one starting in 10 minutes. This is not appropriate-." She interrupted him by putting her lips on his. She held his face in her hands as he sat in his chair, feeling frozen.

Ever since Persephone came into his life everything had changed. He realized that he didn't love Minthe. That she would probably never love him. Before Persephone, he decided that love was not meant for him, that maybe he just wasn't worthy of feeling love and being loved. But with Persephone… he wanted to love her so deeply. But he couldn't. It wasn't right.

_She doesn't need me, she's better off being far away from me. But Minthe, maybe she does need me._

Minthe pulled away and looked at Hades, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. She smiled, but it wasn't a smile filled with love. It was a smile that showed that she wanted him to lock the office door and throw her against the wall.

"Minthe, I meant what I said. I'm busy today," he said sternly. She rolled her eyes in response. She dropped her hands from his face and turned towards the door.

"Later tonight then. You owe me," she sauntered to the door as her hair swayed behind her. When Hades heard the door click shut, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Shit," he whispered under his breath_. Between this new project from Zeus and keeping Minthe away, I think my hands are full. Hopefully the Goddess of Spring won't creep into my thoughts… too often._

"Hades stood from this desk, put out his cigar, grabbed his phone and headed for the door. Just as his hand was about to touch the handle, it swung open. Hecate stood there, ready to go to their first meeting.

"Morning, ready for out first terrible meeting of the day?" Hades' shoulders slumped a little.

"Let's go," he said, walking out of his office with Hecate by his side.

"Did Minthe brief you on the new _fun_ project from my brother?"

Hecate's eyes glared up at him, "You act as if your assistant does her job? No, I haven't heard anything about a project. It sounds like it won't be fun?"

Hades rubbed the bridge of his nose as the rounded a corner, "He wants us to document every single mortal that's passed to the underworld from the last year. From the looks of what he sent over he wants more than just names. Birthdates, death dates, locations, family information, occupations, practically entire life stories. I have no idea why he wants this."

"Gods, your brother is the definition of entitled," Hecate opened the door to the first meeting and let Hades in first.

"I didn't even tell you the best part," he said as they sat down at the conference table, "we have one week." Hecate's head snapped towards him; her eyes full of fire.

"That's a funny joke," she said sarcastically. Hades just shrugged and turned his attention to the meeting. In the room was Minthe, Hermes, Thanatos, a few miscellaneous employees, and one empty seat near the end.

"Who isn't here?" Hades asked, craning his neck to look at everyone's face.

"That would be," Hecate shuffled her papers and looked at who was supposed to be there, "Persephone. She was supposed to sit in and observe her first conference meeting this morning. Did she call in sick?"

"I didn't hear anything from her. Minthe, did she call the main desk?" Hades turned towards his girlfriend, noticing her unsubtle mood improvement.

She flicked her hair off her shoulder and smiled back, "She must be skipping. She didn't call me this morning. Oh well, we can find a new intern."

"I don't think that will be necessary. Let's just start the meeting, maybe she'll-."

**ATTENTION. INCOMING MESSAGE. ATTENTION. INCOMING MESSAGE.**

Hades felt his blue cheeks become hot. He's always scolding everyone else for having their phones silenced during meetings, and now his was screaming at him about a message.

"That seems like a new ringtone?" Minthe chimed in casually.

Hades pulled his phone out of this pocket, "I just transitioned from a beeper for this feature. When someone hits the ground twice, I get a notification on my phone. I just didn't realize it would be so loud."

"I always wondered how that worked?" Hermes piped up. Hades unlocked his phone and looked at the god across the table.

"It just tells me location, person, and a vague description of what they need. I have to physically go to the location to know what's happening…" His voice trailed off as he read the notification.

**PERSEPHONE, GODESS OF SPRING**

**AT THE HOME OF ARTEMIS, GODESS OF THE HUNT**

**MESSAGE: HELP**

_ O _

_Please review and tell me what you think so far, thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone lay on her back, her hand clawing at the carpet. _Please work, _she silently pleaded. She stayed there, frozen in place. Apollo rolled on the ground a few feet away, moaning in pain. She watched his face go from shock to agony to rage in .02 seconds. His eyes flashed open and emitted a light as strong as the sun. Persephone shielded her eyes but couldn't see a thing.

She attempted to get to her feet, but her head still swam from the fall. She was leaning against the wall almost fully standing when a purple hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. He roughly pulled her down to the ground again. Her back slammed against the ground knocking the air out of her lungs. She couldn't see anything but could feel his hands pin her down and his body sitting on her.

"Please, Apollo! Stop," she whimpered, feeling helpless. She felt her shirt rip, her skin bare to the hot glow radiating from him. She was blinded, restrained, and completely alone.

"I don't want you, Persephone. I just want to show you what happens when you're disrespectful to a god," he hissed at her through the light. Her eyes pricked with tears. "I want to teach you a lesson you won't forget-."

Silence.

The room turned black.

Apollo's body was off of her own.

Persephone shot her eyes open, only to find complete darkness surrounding her. She sat up slowly, feeling cold suddenly.

"Hello?" She whispered into the void. She hugged her body, trying to warm herself. A small light appeared in front of her, showing her the silhouette of Apollo. His body dangling in the air above her.

"Oh Gods," she breathed, scrambling to get further back. She twisted her neck and finally saw him. The King of the Underworld had heard her call.

"Hades," she said quietly. Hades had wrapped his hand around Apollo's neck, holding him high in the air as he choked the life out of him. He's immortal, of course, but every second had to be excruciating.

Hades' eyes were a deep, violent red. His face filled with fury and pure hatred. He opened his mouth, his voice booming.

"How dare you, you small loathsome creature, harm a single hair on this perfect goddess? You are a _worm_, a waste of life. A cancer on Olympus. If I could kill you I would," Hades' words seethed with disgust. He was beyond rage; beyond anything Persephone could ever imagine. The look on his face was indescribable. He was ready to snap Apollo's neck right then.

Apollo clawed at Hades' hand, his face somehow becoming a deeper shade of purple in the limited lighting. Hades just held him there, his entire body rigid. His grip tightening on Apollo's neck.

"Hades, please don't," Persephone said quietly. His eyes broke from Apollo's and traveled to her. His expression softened. She looked terrified and disheveled sitting on the floor. Her shirt had been ripped, exposing her to him… to Apollo. _Apollo_, he thought. His anger was awakened again, and he snapped his eyes back to the god in his hand.

"You need to pay for your crimes," Hades threatened, continuing to squeeze any air from Apollo's body. Before Persephone could protest again, Apollo retaliated. His body went from a deep purple to a blinding yellow.

"Gods!" Hades roared, dropping Apollo and clutching his hand to his chest. _He burnt me, _Hades thought. He couldn't see anything, just heard a body slam to the ground, footsteps running, and a door opening.

"Persephone!" Hades yelled, fearing that Apollo grabbed her on the way out. He held out his uninjured hand, trying to find her. His eyes still trying to adjust from the blinding light.

"I'm here," she said shakily. _Thank gods_, Hades thought. His eyes started returning to normal as he knelt down to the ground in front of her. She still couldn't see perfectly, but she saw a blue face in front of her. Eyes filled with concern and worry, eyebrows knit together, and a hand on her cheek.

"You heard me," she mustered. He managed a little smile.

"You were in trouble and needed help," he sat on the ground in front of her.

"I needed _your _help," she said back, nuzzling into his hand. His other hand was still badly burnt, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Persephone was safe.

Hades cleared his throat, "Did he um… did he hurt you?" He asked quietly. Persephone lifted her eyes to him, unsure how to answer. Unable to answer, because of course she wanted to scream yes.

"He…" she started but her voice broke. The hot tears fell from her eyes like a faucet that she couldn't turn off. Her body shook violently, and she collapsed into him. She was finally past the adrenaline after what felt like an eternity. In reality, the entire ordeal only lasted a few minutes.

"Shhh, please my darling. Shhh, you're safe now," he rocked her in his arms and held her tightly to him. _I'm going to murder that god. _

"I need to find him," Hades said to her, which didn't slow down the tears.

"Can you take me away from here," she pleaded between sobs. Her small hands gripped tightly at his shirt, grounding him to her. Hades pet her long hair as she cried. She hadn't even noticed how much her hair had grown just now.

He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head, looking deeply into her eyes, "Do you want to come home with me?" He whispered. She nodded silently as he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

He lifted her up and kept her close as they left, "Close your eyes," he said gently to Persephone. She silently obliged. She felt a strong gust of wind and the world outside go from warm and bright to cold and dark.

"Okay," he said to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Hade's living room. Although Gods can teleport from place to place, it seems as though they hardly use this ability.

"I just didn't want to scare you," he started to explain as he softly laid her onto a sofa, "or get a bug in your eye," he joked weakly. She let a small smile crack, greatful for Hades.

"I was in such a hurry that I left behind the car," he kept explaining, feeling like he had to fill the silence in the room. Persephone is many things, but quiet is not one of them. Hades looked down at her and realized that her shirt was still ripped down the middle.

"Oh," he squeaked, feeling his face warm up. Persephone looked down and quickly realized what he was talking about. Her eyes widened and she quickly tried pulling the tattered shirt to the exposed areas. Hades jumped around the room, looking for something to give her. He finally found a blanket tucked behind the sofa and leaned over Persephone to grab it. He handed her the blanket, still standing over her tiny frame. As she wrapped herself up, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, snuggling into the blanket.

Hades knelt next to her on the sofa, taking one of her hands in his, "You didn't do anything wrong," he replied sadly. _How could she apologize to him? She was attacked._

"I should get you something proper to put on," Hades said. As he went to stand up, Persephone grabbed his injured hand that he had been hiding by his side.

"Oh Gods…" she trailed off, holding his raw, blue hand in hers. Blisters were forming, and the skin looked like it was going to fall off. Persephone raised her other hand to her mouth in horror. She slowly raised her eyes to his, tears beginning to form.

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry," she croaked, guilt washing over her. _He's hurt because of me_, she thought.

Hades heart broke, "No, Persephone. You didn't hurt me, Apollo did. I'll be okay, I'll heal. Please… please stop crying," he pleaded miserably, brushing her hair behind her ear. _Her eyes are so sad_.

"I should take care of this. Maybe you should try sleeping?" Hades suggested softly. Persephone wanted to protest, but she suddenly noticed how exhausted she felt. She nodded silently and released his injured hand. He wiped away a few more tears on her cheek with his thumb and stood up to leave. Before he even reached the kitchen, he heard soft snoring.

He tuned back to look at her. She was a small bundle on the sofa, nuzzled into a pillow. Cerberus had come over and lay next to her on the ground.

"Protect her," Hades said to Cerberus. The dog whined back.

"It's time I make a call," Hades growled, pulling out his phone and feeling his rage reignite.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please review and let me know what you think! I love the comments :)_

_ O _

"You have no idea what I walked into!" Hades' voiced boomed thought the entire house. Persephone eyes popped open, her nap ending abruptly. _Who is he talking to?_

"This is ridiculous, how could you not believe me?" _He must be in the kitchen_. Persephone slowly stood up from the couch, holding the blanket tight around her shoulders. She fell asleep so quickly that she forgot to ask for a new shirt. She tiptoed over Cerberus and followed Hades' voice.

"That doesn't matter. She wouldn't have wanted me to come unless she was scared. She said she needed _my help._" The way he said 'my help' sounded so… pained? _He's upset because of me, _Persephone thought.

His hand slammed down onto a counter. "If you're not going to do anything, then I'll handle this on my own." Persephone poked her head around the doorway. Hades' back was to her. His shoulders looked tense and his neck was a deeper shade of blue than normal. _He must really care about me to be this worked up. _

Her eyes followed him as he walked along the counter and opened the refrigerator. She watched as the side of his face was lit up. Hades grabbed an apple, shut the door and sighed into the phone.

"I'm not going to wait around forever, Zeus. I want this taken care of today," he said flatly, taking a bite of the apple. _Oh gods, he's taking to Zeus. About me. _Persephone's eyes widened at the revelation. Hades nodded at whatever comment Zeus said, and bitterly hung up the phone. He bit into his apple again angrily.

"That moron," he whispered under his breath. Persephone cleared her throat and Hades twisted his head to find her cuddled in her blanket against the wall.

"Oh, Persephone. I apologize, did I wake you?" His voice softened and he tilted his head out of concern.

"No," she lied, giving him a small smile. His face relaxed a bit.

"I was actually wondering if I could get a shirt. I forgot to ask for one before I fell asleep," she watched as his eyes widened slightly, and his eyes drift a little further south.

"I'm incredibly sorry, please forgive me," he said quickly. He left his apple on the counter and sped walked out of the kitchen. Persephone shuffled behind, keeping the blanket close around her.

"Perhaps this will fit?" Hades called down the hallway. Persephone followed his voice, ending up in his bedroom. He held up a large black t-shirt. She couldn't help but smile and raise her eyebrows. His face fell.

"Is something wrong with this one? I can find something else I just don't-."

"No, no! It's perfect, truly. I just can't picture _you _in a t-shirt. It's so casual, I've only ever seen you dressed up and proper," she giggle, imagining Hades lounging around the house in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He cracked a smile, looking relieved.

"Oh, yes. Well I hardly wear this anymore. So, if you would like you can keep it?" He held out the shirt to her. Persephone stuck out her arm from her blanket cocoon and pull it towards her.

"You'd let me keep it?" She asked, somewhat playfully.

"Of course, if you'd like," he smiled at her, looking at her perfectly adorable face. Her hair slid down her shoulders and trailed behind her. The blanket was tight around her, but she still looked beautiful. She could look beautiful in a potato sack.

"Hades?" She asked, pulling his from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What did you talk to Zeus about?" He lowered his face, avoiding her gaze.

"Just that I wanted Apollo to be held responsible for his actions."

"But…" Persephone kicked her foot, feeling a sense of dread, "he didn't believe you? That Apollo… did what he did to me?" Hades sighed hanging his head even lower.

"He just wants to hear from Apollo. He holds Apollo in high esteem and Zeus knows that I've always felt that Apollo is rude and entitled," Persephone looked up at Hades. He looked so ashamed.

"Thank you for helping me, Hades. It means the world to me. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done. Or what would have happened if you weren't there. I just can't imagine…" her voice trailed off, she felt like her throat was closing. She looked to the side of the room, not wanting Hades to see her cry _again._

He raised his head to look at her. She bit her lip as silent tears rolled down her cheek. All Hades wanted to do was take her in his arms and protect her forever.

"Oh Kore," he said sadly. He took a step towards her and wiped away the tears. She sniffled, still looking away from him.

"I should change into this." She said softly.

"You can stay here in my room, if you'd like. I'll step out," Hades nodded at her, wanting to do more. As he walked out to leave, he heard her let out a quiet sob.

_ O _

"You don't know what you even saw. At the very least you can't be absolutely certain," Zeus said into the phone. Hera poked her head around the corner, watching her husband pace around their living room.

He kept his eyes on the floor, his lips formed a thin line. _Zeus seems particularly irritated this morning, _Hera thought to herself. She stayed hidden, eavesdropping on his side of the conversation.

"It's not that I don't trust you, brother. It's just that you didn't see everything. You could have read the situation wrong. You said yourself that the girl didn't say what happened," he spat into the phone, clearly annoyed by the person on the other end.

_Brother? Must be Hades, Poseidon never causes Zeus to become this frazzled. _Hera brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to decipher the pieces of conversation. _But who is the girl… Minthe?_

"Maybe she just wanted your attention? You know how young girls can be." _Young girls? _Hera thought to herself. _Perhaps he is talking about Persephone. _Zeus stopped in his tracks.

"Now, Hades. Do not be hasty. I'll look into it, but I don't want you doing anything rash until I've spoken to Apollo."

_Apollo_. Hera's eyes widened, realizing how all the pieces fit together.

"Relax, brother. I'll do what I can," Zeus hung up to phone angrily and started heading towards Hera's hiding spot. She took a few steps back, pretending that she was just walking by now. Zeus turned the corner and slammed into her.

"Sorry, darling," Zeus apologized, stepping around her. His face seemed cold, but she still reached out for his hand.

"What's troubling you sweetheart?" She murmured, pulling him to her. He let her take him, easily falling into her arms. He sighed, resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Hades is sending me on a wild goose chase over some _little goddess_," Zeus' complained into Hera's perfectly styled hair.

"What happened?" Hera asked innocently.

"He's accusing Apollo of… you know it's so ridiculous I don't even want to repeat it! It's obviously foolishness, the girl is confused."

"And by girl you mean Persephone?" Hera felt Zeus lift him head from hers. She looked up at him, his eyebrow raised.

"Hera, please. I know you're fond of the girl, but she's young. I bet Apollo was just flirting with her and she was so overwhelmed that she didn't know what to say back. I'm sure that she's never had anyone be so forward, and especially not someone as prestigious as Apollo," Hera felt the hairs on her arms stand up straight.

"No. I can't accept that answer. We have talked about this Zeus! Between that phone call and my vision, you know that Apollo is guilty," Hera stood in front of her husband, he hands on her hips. She felt rage coursing through her.

"Hera, please," he raised his hand to shush her, "let me talk to Apollo and stay out of this. I need to hear from him." Zeus walked past Hera, leaving her huffing from rage.

'_Stay out of this' the hell I will,_ she thought to herself, watching her husband leave their home. She pulled out her cell phone, furiously looking through her contacts.

**WE NEED TO TALK. CALL ME ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

Persephone carefully folded the blanket Hades gave her, balled up the tattered shirt she just wearing, and slid out of Hades' room. She followed the smell of food coming from the kitchen to find Hades making fried eggs and bacon.

"I wasn't sure if you were hungry," he said when she appeared in the kitchen. His shirt hung just above her knees. She basically was swimming in it. He smiled to himself and kept cooking.

"I guess I am a little hungry," she replied, putting a hand on her grumbling belly. She watched him as he flipped the eggs. His shoulders relaxed; his face soft. _He looks almost carefree. As if today hasn't been a complete nightmare, _she thought to herself. Persephone hadn't even noticed how handsome he looks today. Although he wears a suit most days, today he's wearing a suit _with _his glasses. _Something about those glasses take him to a whole new level of scoundrel…_

She let her eyes glide down his body, surprised to see his burnt hand still unwrapped. She snapped out of her trance.

"Hades! We need to take care of you," she said anxiously. He held his hand up to inspect the damage.

"Well, I suppose it needs some work," he said casually. Truthfully, he knew that the pain would subside soon. He is a god, they heal quickly. But at the moment the skin still appeared raw.

Persephone walked over to him and took his hand in hers, getting a closer look. She winced and raised her eyes to his.

"Do you have anything I can wrap this with?" He smiled at her concern and nodded.

"I can go get some gauze, but can you finish cooking our food?" She let go of his hand and picked up the spatula.

"You know," he called from the bathroom, "you have some injuries as well. Perhaps I should take care of those for you?" He walked back into the kitchen holding the gauze.

"I do feel a little banged up," she said, gingerly touching the bump on her head. Hades put the gauze down and grabbed a dish towel. He ran it under the water and brought it over to Persephone.

"Do you mind if I… clean you up a bit?" He asked shyly. _She's probably going to snatch this out of my hand and claim I'm a scoundrel._

"Would you?" She replied to his response. His eyes widened a little bit.

"Of course," he said smiling. He gently started rubbing at her face and hair where little splashes of ichor ended up.

"Did you get cut?" He asked quietly.

"Oh no I um… I hit Apollo over the head with a bottle of wine. There might be wine on my too," she said quietly.

"Kore… how did this happen to you?" Hades stopped wiping away ichor and held her face in his hands. She closed her eyes, trying to muster the words to tell Hades that this wasn't a lone incident.

"Hades, there's a lot you don't know about me. Big things you don't know about me. I don't want those things to change the way you see me," she whimpered. Hades' felt his heart drop to the floor.

"How could you think that anything would change the way I look at you? You're better than every single god and goddess on Olympus. A better heart than all of them, including me," he responded sadly. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Something happened with Apollo before today. Do you remember when we talked on the phone all night?"

"Yes… and I remember that you were crying because you were homesick. I'm assuming that wasn't the real reason?" Persephone softly shook her head no.

"Before you called me Apollo came into my room that night. He um, he started to kiss me…" her voice drifted off, and she looked away from Hades. He dropped his hands from her face and suddenly felt numb.

"What else did he do?" Hades murmured, taking one of her hands into his. He felt like he knew what was coming.

"He said that he thought I was more mature, that I couldn't turn him down because of how _grand_ he was. So, then we were… intimate," her words caught in her throat, and she felt hot tears sliding down her face again. Hades' grip tightened on her hand.

"I didn't tell him no, I just said okay. I wish I fought him. I could have screamed, ran, something. But I didn't," her head hung low, waiting for Hades to say something. Anything to fill the silence that was weighing down on them.

Hades inhaled deeply through his nose, trying not to lose all control, "If I could kill a god then I would, but I'll just have to find a close second." Persephone's head shot up. Hades' eyes looked murderous, and his face was twisted into a person that Persephone had never seen before.

"Please, Hade. It's okay," she lied, squeezing his hand. His face relaxed, and he looked into her eyes.

"Tell me this Persephone, did he hurt you? Did he make you feel scared and helpless?"

"I mean… yes, he did do all those things. But I didn't want anyone to know because no one should have to save me. I should have been able to save myself, and instead I was useless that night and today," Persephone dropped his hand and moved away from the counter. She wrapped her arms around herself and kept her back to Hades.

"You made the right decision by summoning me today. Today and that night you needed help, and having help is okay. Please, Persephone, let me continue helping you," Hades took a step closer to her, and she slowly turned towards him.

"Eros said that I needed help too," she mumbled, watching their eggs burn.

"You told Eros about this?" Hades asked in a shocked tone.

"I didn't necessarily _tell _him, rather I _showed_ him. He was able to see what happened when I let him into my head. He said that I was… that Apollo… attacked me. Hurt me. Whatever word you'd like to use. I just can't say it," Persephone walked over to the food, turning off the stove and throwing away the charred remains.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. My heart aches for you," Hades stood next to Persephone, taking the pan from her and placing it into the sink. He turned towards her and extended his arms, inviting her in for a hug. Her bottom lip quivered, and she melted into his arms. A small sob escaped from her, and she buried her face into Hade's chest.

"I don't know how I let it happen. I feel so stupid, maybe I am just a naïve girl who should go home," her voice was muffled from Hades' suit. He stroked her long hair and rested his cheek on her head.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you're a victim. And you're not naïve, you just believe that all people are good. I admire that quality, but unfortunately some people may take advantage of your heart," She lifted her head away from Hades' chest to look at him.

"You're the only one who has respected me since coming to the city. Everyone else has seen me as a child, but from the start you have spoken to me like an adult. I know that today I've been a mess, so I just want to thank you for everything. You've been the best thing about being away from home," Persephone watched a small smile form on Hades' face. He leaned a little closer to her, his face only a few inches away from hers.

"So, you could say that I'm 0% scoundrel?" He said, making her break out into a smile.

"Perhaps only 10% scoundrel?" He smirked a little and she laughed. He soaked her in, enjoying every moment of holding her in his arms.

"Persephone… I-."

**BANG BANG BANG**

Persephone jumped and Hades tightly pulled her to him. They stared at the door and then back at one another.

"I'm going to see who that it, stay here," Hades said, clearing his throat. He let her go and straightened his tie. She silently nodded, backing up to hide in the corner of the kitchen.

He took long strides towards the door, fully expecting the worse. He snatched the handle and swung the door open.

"Oh shit," he said under his breath.

"Where the HELL have you been?"

Minthe shook from rage, her hands on her hips and a pile of paperwork sitting by her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

_Review and let me know what you think :)_

_ O _

"M-Minthe," Hades stuttered, his eyes bugging out of his head. He stood frozen in the doorway.

Minthe squinted up at him, her hip popped out with an annoyed expression written on her face, "Where have you been?" She asked again. She continued to stare at him as she bent down to pick up the papers.

"Uh, where have I been?" He asked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yes, you blue buffoon. You sprinted out of our meeting this morning, skipped all of the other meetings, and now you're cozy at home. I think you owe me an explanation," she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder as she walked past Hades into the house.

Hades closed the door behind her, his head in a panicked frenzy. _How am I supposed to tell her that Persephone summoned me? She would scratch out my eyes and gods only know what she would do to Persephone._

"As you know I was summoned… and the situation was taken care of. Unfortunately, that's all I can share," Minthe tossed the papers onto Hades' sofa and tilted her head at him.

"That's all you can share?" She responded, straightening out and putting her hands back on her hips.

"Confidentiality agreement," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. Minthe dropped her hands and slowly walked over to Hades.

"Are you _sure _you can't tell me anything?" She whispered, dragging her fingers across his chest. She smiled at him as she pressed her body onto his.

Hades cleared his throat and felt his cheeks become hot, "Oh, Minthe, um I really can't tell you who I went to see and-." All the air escaped him as Minthe nuzzled into his neck, nibbling at his ear.

"Surely I can persuade you," she purred into his ear, sending shock waves throughout his body. She pushed him against the wall and started running her fingers through his hair. She slowly kissed down this neck while she unbuttoned his shirt. After a few buttons she slid to his chest and left kisses along the way.

"Minthe," he whispered, his voice gruff. She was working her way down his shirt, now on the last button. His hands raised to her shoulders, trying to stop her but not being able to push her away. As much as he wanted to say no, he also wanted to say yes. _Dammit, why am I so weak when it comes to her? _

She popped open the last button and started pulling the shirt off of him, her lips landing onto his while she did it. His hand drifted to the small of her back, not pulling her close but not resisting either.

**DING DONG**

Hades' eyes popped open, his heart stopping. Cerberus started barking like a mad dog, running to the front door and jumping up and down.

"Excuse me," Hades mumbled, pulling himself away from Minthe and the wall. She let out a little disgruntled sigh. Hades quickly tried to button his shirt, missing the right holes for some of the buttons. He quickly smoothed down his hair and opened the door.

"For the love of gods," he whispered to himself.

"Perhaps if you answered my _multiple _text messages, I wouldn't have shown up at your home uninvited." Hera stood in front of him, a cigarette in one hand and a phone in the other. Her eyes looked Hades up and down, causing one eyebrow to raise in a disapproving manner.

"I'm sorry, Bunny, I didn't see any of them-."

"Clearly you were _busy_," she said, walking past him into the house. She looked over at Minthe, who gave her an awkward wave.

"I think I should go," Minthe squeaked, staring at the ground as she walked past Hera and Hades. The door shut before Hades could think of anything to say.

"Very classy after everything that's happened today," Hera took a long drag of her cigarette, watching Hades' face fall.

"Minthe just came over and wanted to know who summoned me and I guess things escalated. I didn't really know how to react."

"Perhaps a 'no, stop' would have sufficed," Hera quipped back, blowing her smoke at Hades. He waved his hand around, trying to fan it away.

"Anyway, where is Persephone?" Hades felt his cheeks become a little warm, feeling ashamed that he almost forget that she was here.

"She was in the kitchen…" his voice trailed off as Hera bolted past him. He quietly walked behind her, afraid to face Persephone.

"Persephone?" Hera called into the empty kitchen. Hades hung his head in the kitchen doorway, no sight of Persephone anywhere. He left Hera there and started for his bedroom.

"Persephone…" he whispered, slowly pushing open the door. Sitting on his bed was Persephone, wrapped back up in the blanket Hades gave her. He felt his face break into a smile of relief.

"Sorry I came in here… I was so nervous that it would be him that I needed to hide somewhere," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the ground. Hades made his way to the bed and sat next to her.

"It wasn't him, but someone else came here to see you."

"Who?" She asked, her eyes darting to his. Her expression was a mix of fear and curiosity.

"Hi, Persephone," Hera stood in the doorway, her eyes soft. Persephone eyes widened, unsure of what to do.

"I heard about what happened to you today, and I know what happened to you a few days ago. Sweetheart let me help you," Hera glided over to Persephone and knelt in front of her. She took one of Persephone's hands in her own and held it tight.

"I messed up," Persephone choked out, feeling the tears prick at her eyes for the millionth time that day.

"No, no. You did nothing wrong, and we all know it," Hera said, turning her eyes to Hades. Hades nodded along, desperately wishing that Persephone would see what they saw.

"Zeus doesn't believe that. I heard Hades on the phone earlier," Persephone rebutted. Hera felt anger rise in her but pushed it down for Persephone's sake.

"My husband just needs more evidence; he wants to hear both sides is all. But he'll see, just like how we see, that you're a victim-."

"I don't want to be a _victim_!" Persephone pulled her hand away from Hera's and stood up quickly, knocking the queen off balance.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want everyone to see me this way! Like I need to be saved, like you all need to punish the 'bad guy' and save me, a damsel in distress. I don't want that, I'm not a victim, I'm just me. Something happened that I wish hadn't, but that's it. I don't want Apollo questioned and I don't want to be questioned. I just want to be left alone," Persephone pulled the blanket tight around her shoulders and stalked out of the room, forcing Hades to jump out of her way.

Hades and Hera stared at one another; the room filled with a heavy silence.

"This is worse than I thought," Hera whispered to Hades. He extended his hand, helping her up off the ground.

"She wasn't angry before; she was very upset. I don't know where that came from."

"Clearly she's trying to process all of her emotions. She went through two traumatic events over the past several days with the same person, he thinks that Zeus, King of the Gods, doesn't believe her, and that everyone will see her as a 'victim'. She's hurt, sad, scared, and obviously angry," Hera brushed off her coat and took another drag.

"So, what do we do?" Hades asked, hoping that Hera could give him something hopeful.

"For now, nothing. I will work on Zeus at home and try to track down Apollo. He might talk to me, we'll see. As for you, it might be best if you ask her to stay here for the time being. She shouldn't go back to Artemis' home until things get sorted out. I would take her myself, but Zeus will think I'm showing favoritism."

Hades felt his jaw drop, "You want her to stay with me?"

"Yes, _briefly_. You should let your girlfriend know. You can tell her that I requested it. Also, you may want to pull yourself together," Hera tugged at Hades' shirt, pointing out the misaligned buttons.

"Gods," he whispered to himself, quickly trying to fix his mistakes.

"Let Persephone know about the arrangement. Tell her that I strongly advise she stay here. But maybe wait until she's cooled off a bit. I need to get going," Hera walked past a shocked Hades.

"Oh," she said, popping her head around the doorframe, "make sure you answer my texts!" He nodded his head up and down quickly, and just like that she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"I realize you're not happy with the situation," Hades sighed into the phone as he cut a carrot into bite-sized pieces.

"_I'm more than not happy, I'm furious! I don't even understand why she's there! Clearly, she was the one you saw earlier today, but what I don't get is why she's now your responsibility?" _Minthe whined into Hades' ear. He held the phone between his head and shoulder as he chopped vegetables.

"It's my responsibility because Hera asked, and I want to help. There are things you don't know and that I can't share. So, for the time being, I would appreciate if you could be patient-."

"_I will not be patient! This is so unfair."_

"Minthe, please-."

"_I'm not going to sit around for you all day. So, until she's out of that house don't bother talking to me."_

"Minthe-."

**CLICK**

"Of course," Hades grabbed the phone from his shoulder and stared at the blank screen. He let out a little sigh and put the phone down on the counter.

"I'm sorry you're getting in trouble because of me," Persephone said apologetically to Hades' back. He felt a little smile creep onto his face as he turned to look at her. She stood in the kitchen doorway; her eyes focused on the ground.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, trust me. I'm happy to help you with anything you need," Hades leaned against the kitchen counter as he watched Persephone tightly wrap her arms around herself. Her hair still long, flowing around her.

"Can I ask you something and you won't be offended?" She slowly lifted her head, her eyes meeting his. He raised his eyebrow out of curiosity and nodded at her.

"Are you happy to help because you really want to or because Hera told you to?" She shifted uncomfortably, quickly flashing her eyes down to the ground again to avoid his gaze.

"I quite like having you here, actually. I prefer the company, and Cerberus listens to every word out of your mouth," he watched a small smile spread across her face. She straightened up and took a step towards him.

"I think he ignores you on purpose," she said laughing. Hades crossed his arms as Persephone leaned against the counter next to him.

"What are you making?" She plucked a carrot off the cutting board and popped it into her mouth.

"I thought I could make us some fish and salad? Maybe a little white rice on the side…" his voice drifted off as he watched her face pucker. He squinted at her, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"What is that look?" He leaned down closer to her face, his hands on his hips.

"Well… I don't mean to be picky. But that just sounds a little-,"

"Healthy?"

"Bland," she mumbled, shrugging her shoulders at him. He chucked a little, _gods this woman is so perfect._

"So, what would you like then?" Hades asked. She lifted her head up, their faces only a few inches away.

"How do you feel about pizza?" She squeaked out, giving him a big smile. _How could I ever say no to that face, _he thought.

"Can I finish the salad _and _order pizza?" Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly.

_ O _

"That was just as bad as I expected," Hades remarked as the credits began to roll. A cheesy song played as scenes of the new couple flashed alongside names.

"How could you say that movie was bad? They were so adorable! And they almost didn't end up together, but then everything aligned, and it all made sense! It's one of my all-time favorites," she yelled at him, throwing a pillow into his face. He laughed and tossed the pillow back at her.

"Perhaps I just find it a little unrealistic. It seems more complicated than that, don't you think?" Hades turned towards Persephone on the couch, his knee grazing her thigh.

"But why does it have to be complicated?! Why can't people just be together if they want to be together? It's like we could let ourselves be happy, but then stand in the way. No one else is stopping us, it's a personal blockade," Persephone waved her arms around passionately. Hades just felt his cheeks warm and his mouth form a small 'o'.

"Us?" He asked timidly.

Persephone looked at him in a confused way, until her eyes widened, and she became stiff.

"Like the universal 'us', a generalization of everyone. I didn't mean… _us," _she squeaked.

"Right," he said quietly as his heart dropped to his stomach. He watched her slowly relax back into the couch. Watched her hair drape over her shoulders. Watched his t-shirt hug her body. He cleared his throat and turned off the movie.

"Um, you should probably get to bed soon. You can stay in the guest room again, if that's comfortable. I should get some sleep as well. I have _lots _of work to do tomorrow," he quickly rose from the couch, trying to avoid her bright eyes and intoxicating smile.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked, causing Hades to stop in the doorway. He kept his back to her and sighed softly.

"You could never say anything wrong to me, Kore," he replied gently before leaving her for the night.

_ O _

"_I think maybe we just need to try again, and I'll show you how much fun it is," he whispered into her ear. His hand brushing away her hair, exposing her neck to him. He nibbled at her hungrily._

_She wanted to scream, run, even hit him. But she couldn't do anything. She was paralyzed, and he had all the control._

_He ran his fingers through her hair, over her shoulders, down her front… down. Down. Down. She felt tears fall from her eyes, but still silence. Not even a whimper in protest._

_He did what he wanted to her. She was powerless. _

_Terrified._

_Alone._

"Stop!" She sobbed loudly, her body bolting up and her eyes flashing open. Persephone was dripping in sweat, but she felt cold. She sat upright, her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"No, no, no," she screamed as the sobs raked through her. She balled the sheets into her fists, unable to tame the panic coursing through her. The darkness of the room swallowed her whole.

"Persephone?" Hades threw open the door, his hair and shorts dripping. Persephone shook, her face twisted from fear and pain. Hades went to the bed and scooped her into his arms, wrapping her tightly. She clung to him, digging her fingers into his bare chest. The sobs still coming, her body still out of her control.

"Shhh, please darling, shhh," he whispered into her ear, holding the back of her head in one of his hands. She dug her face into his shoulder, trying to block out her demons.

"Make… it… stop," she begged between tears.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised as his heart shattered to pieces.

"What if he comes?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll protect you," he said into her hair. She pulled away from his chest and looked up at him.

"It was so real… and I couldn't do anything to stop him," her eyes started brimming with fresh tears. Hades wiped her cheeks for her as they quietly streamed down.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again, okay?" He held her face in his hand and slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth on her cheek.

She shifted her gaze away from him, staring off into the darkness. She inhaled deeply through her nose, exhaled out her mouth. In. Out. Over and over.

"Will you stay here with me?" She asked quietly, finally calming down. He smiled at her request and nodded. She crawled back under her blankets and motioned for him to go under with her. She snuggled close to him, resting a hand on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly to him. His other hand brushed her hair, lulling her to sleep.

"Thank you," she murmured, letting sleep pull her back in.

"Of course," he whispered back, rest his cheek on top of her head.

She lifted her head, pressing her forehead to his chin. He softly kissed her temple, hardly brushing his lips to her skin.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Minthe-."_

**CLICK**

She threw her phone across the room and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I thought we were having a _girl's_ night?" Thetis groaned from the couch as she filed her nails.

"Yeah, we are," Minthe replied, her arms crossed over her chest and her face twisted into a scowl.

"So, Hades has a new play-thing?" Thetis glanced up from her nails, raising one eyebrow at Minthe. A little smirk danced on her lips, causing Minthe to glare back.

"Supposedly he has a responsibility to her. Hera said so," Minthe plopped onto the couch next to Thetis.

"Goodie, Hera's involved. My fav," Thetis stopped filing, a frown spreading across her face.

"It looks like neither one of us is having fun any time soon," Minthe said, pouting her lips and feeling sorry for herself.

"Says who?"

"Says stupid Hera, because of that stupid girl."

"Screw them! Who said we need to feel bad? We can do whatever and _whomever _we please," Thetis jumped up from the couch and grabbed Minthe's hands. Minthe slouched further into the couch.

"What…." Minthe moaned back, causing Thetis throw Minthe's hand back.

"We're going to get drunk and have a great fucking time and tell everyone else to shove it up theirs's! Who gives a shit? So, what? Hades wants a pink _child_ and Zeus is… meaningless. Where the hell is your vodka?" Thetis leaps over to the speaker, connects her phone, and blasts their party playlist.

"We're really getting wild tonight?" Minthe screams over the music. She felt a small smile creep onto her face. She body already dancing along to her favorite song. Thetis looks at her and pretends she's drinking out of an invisible cup.

"Get your ass up, bitch!" Thetis pulls on Minthe's hand again, and this time Minthe jumps up. She goes to her kitchen and pours them each a shot. They down them quickly and pour another.

And another.

And another…

_ O _

A lump on the ground dug into Minthe's back. She moaned as she grabbed the shot glass from underneath her.

"What the hell…" she whispered to herself, tossing the glass away. She slowly sat up, her head spinning.

"Thetis?" She groaned, holding her head in the hands. She turned to the couch where Thetis was snoring away comfortably.

"Glad you're having a nice time," Minthe remarked. She saw her phone glowed from across the room and she slowly crawled to it. Junk e-mails and a few texts glared back at her.

"Gods… is it really 4 in the morning?" She unlocked her phone and started scrolling through her messages.

_**Minthe, I'm sorry that you're upset. Hopefully we can speak soon. (9:13 pm)**_

"Hades…" She sighed, feeling a small ache in her chest. _Why does he have to be so polite even after I screamed at him?_

_**Are you guys having fun without me? Wtf? (11:47 pm)**_

_**Hello? (12:02 am)**_

_**MINTHE! (12:45 AM)**_

_**You guys are the worse. Thanks for the invite. (1:34 am)**_

_How does Thantos know we were drinking?_ Minthe pulled up fatesbook on her phone and saw a slew of drunk pictures that Thetis posted.

"Well shit," She kept scrolling though pictures of them taking shots to videos of them singing songs about how shitty men are. _Awesome. _

_**Hey… are you awake?**__**(4:29 am)**_

Minthe stared at her phone, hoping for a response. She slowly stood up and slipped on her shoes. She grabbed a jacket, her keys, and left Thetis snoring away on the couch.

_Whatever._ She stepped outside and felt herself stumbling against the car.

"Shit, I can't drive," she let out a sigh and shoved the car keys into her pocket.

_**Wake upppp! (4:36 am)**_

Minthe shuffled down her street, determined to get to Hades' house.

"Screw this, I'm just going to call," she dialed the number and listened to the rings.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri-_

"_Hello?"_

"What are you doing?" She asked meekly, pulling her coat tightly around her

"_Oh, now you want to hang out. I thought you were too busy with Thetis to invite me!" _Thanatos yelled back through the phone, causing Minthe's head to ache.

"We would have invited you, but Thetis was in a man-hating mood!"

"_And what about you?"_

Minthe frowned and felt her heart drop a little, "Tonight hasn't been exactly wonderful for me. Which is why I called; I need a ride."

"_Are you that drunk?"_

"Everything is spinning, yes. Please help me?" She said sweetly into the phone. She heard him take in a deep breath.

"_Where are you?"_ Minthe felt a small smile come to her face and shared her location.

"Thank you."

"_Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in two minutes. Don't get into trouble before then."_

**CLICK**

Minthe put her phone in her pocket and kept walking along. The wind rustled through the leaves and the Underworld was almost peaceful. An early morning jogger passed her, giving her a judgmental glance. She looked down at herself; noting that her heels and mini dress probably make her look a little iffy.

_I bet my makeup is smudged and my hair is a mess_. She saw car lights coming from behind and she turned to see Thantos looing extremely annoyed behind the wheel. He stopped next to her and rolled down the window.

"Get in," he said dryly. She smiled at him and jogged to the passenger side. She buckled in and waited for him to start driving.

"Am I bringing you home?" He asked suspiciously, giving her a sideways glance.

"Um… actually I was hoping to go somewhere else."

"Oh?" He asked, his voice lifting a little. She felt guilt creep in and turned her head forwards to avoid his eyes.

"…Hades," she squeaked out quietly. She saw Thanatos deflate in the corner of her eye.

"Sure," he said in a low voice. He rolled up his window again and started driving in silence. Minthe didn't move a muscle, afraid that she would bother him somehow. She peeked at his face, but he kept a neutral look. He reached for the radio and turned the volume up.

_You are listening to throwbacks on 100.4 the Styx. Next up, an all-time favorite of mine, 'You and I' by the Arrows. _

Minthe felt her cheeks get hot as the song started. She looked over at Thantos as their old song played and saw his neutral expression melt away. His face dropped a little, his eyes becoming glossy.

"We can change it-." Minthe said, reaching for the knob.

"No," he cut her off, grabbing her hand. She felt her eyes widen and stared at their hands. He held it for a few more beats before dropping it.

The song filled the car. The lyrics pulling both of them deeper into the own thoughts. Every detail of their relationship playing along to the beat.

"I think we're here," he said stiffly. He parked the car in front of the huge gate surrounding Hade's home. Minthe unbuckled herself and sat for a few more seconds.

"Will you um… come along?" She asked awkwardly. Thantos raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not really invited, and I might have to leave-."

"So, then I'll stay here."

"But I might need help with going around the back… please?" She asked sincerely. She gave him a little smile and he puckered his lips.

"Fine. But you owe me so much for this," he unbuckled himself and turned off the car. They hopped out and Thantos followed Minthe around the back of the house.

"How are we supposed to get over this huge-ass fence?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"Like this," She tugged hard on one of the bars and it popped right off. Thantos raised his brows at her.

"Sometimes I don't like taking the front door," she said shrugging. She tossed the bar onto the ground and climbed through. Thantos followed close behind in silence. They left the bar and walked along the house.

"So, trouble in paradise with the King?" Thantos asked nonchalantly. Minthe shoved her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground.

"It's… complicated."

"I can see," he countered.

"He's letting _Persephone_ stay here," she mumbled, shuffling her feet. Thanatos nodded, a little smile forming on his face.

"So, he's moving on to someone new?"

"No! He said Hera wanted him to watch the girl. Something _bad_ happened and Persephone can't go back to Artemis' house, I guess. So, Hades being a good guy, is letting her stay here."

"And we're here because…?" Thantos said, still not hiding the smile. Minthe glared at him, slowing down a bit.

"Because he said he wanted to talk about it and now I'm ready to talk," A light caught her eye from a window a few feet ahead. She picked up the pace and left Thantos behind.

"What?" He asked confused, catching up to her. Minthe leaned against the window, watching Hades standing and Persephone in bed. He rushed to her and wrapped her into his arms. Persephone clung to him. Minthe watched them talk, watched Hades brush Persephone's hair and look into her eyes with a look that he's never given Minthe.

Minthe watched as Hades got into bed with Persephone. Watched as Persephone cuddled into Hades' arms.

Thanatos put his hand on Minthe's shoulder. The smile wiped from his face.

"I think we should go…" Minthe's eyes were still glued to Hades as she silently nodded. Thantos pulled her along. Away from the window, back through the gate, and into the car.

"I don't understand," she whispered to herself as Thantos buckled her in. He turned on the car, the radio softly playing a love song.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Thantos whispered to her, holding her hand in his. Minthe squeezed his hand, feeling her body become heavy.

"Can we leave?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Back to your place?" He asked while backing out of the Hades' driveway, still holding her hand.

"Can I go home with you?" She asked shyly. Thanatos felt his face soften.

"Always."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh," Hera said, popping her head around Hades' door frame, "make sure you answer my texts!" She watched him frantically nod as she left his bedroom. She glided down the hallway to the front door, almost missing Persephone on the sofa.

Hera was halfway out the door when she heard a soft "sorry" from the sofa. She took a step back and looked at Persephone.

"You don't need to apologize. I have thicker skin than that, honey," she smiled at the girl, her heart feeling heavy. Persephone sat on the couch against the armrest, a blanket almost swallowing her whole.

"I just think Olympus is different from what I expected," she said softly. Hera felt her shoulders droop.

"I'm sorry that you have had to experience this. I just want you to know that you have so many people in your corner, and we will do whatever we can for you," Hera walked to Persephone, squeezed her hand, and tried to give her the most reassuring smile she could. Persephone weakly squeezed back.

Hera dropped her hand, leaving Persephone alone to her thoughts.

_ O _

Hera unlocked her front door, stepping into a dark house. She hung up her coat in the hall closet, left her keys in a bowl near the door, and braced herself for whatever was lurking around the corner.

She climbed up the stairs in the dark and cracked open Hebe's door. She was tucked into bed, sleeping away as a nightlight created dancing stars on the ceiling. Hera slowly closed the door and made her way towards the master bedroom. She saw a soft glow coming for underneath the door.

She knocked softly on the door before walking in. There was Zeus, sitting on their bed with a glass of red wine in one hand and a remote in the other. He glanced at Hera and continued flipping through the channels.

"Hello," she said apprehensively. She closed the door behind her and started to take off her shoes.

"Where have you been? Hebe was asking for you," he replied in an unenthused tone. Hera walked towards their closet to put her shoes away.

"I had to see Persephone and Hades," she said casually over her shoulder. She heard Zeus turn off the TV behind her. She stared at the rack of shoes in front of her, trying to avoid looking at him.

"I told you to leave it alone," he said directly behind her. She felt her hair stand on end, but she kept her expression stoic. She slowly turned around and looked up at him.

"And you didn't let me talk, so I needed to see her," She kept her cool as he filled with rage.

"Damn it, Hera!" He yelled, slamming his hand against the wall next to her head. She felt herself jump slightly, but she never tore her eyes from his.

"I am not something you can control, Zeus. I'm not a pretty thing to put on a shelf. Frankly, you haven't been handling this the way it should be handled."

"And how should it be handled, _darling?_" Zeus leaned in close to her, practically spitting the words at her.

"You declared innocence before you spoke to either of them. You have too much invested in Apollo and it's clouding your ability to see the truth," She glared up at him, trying to remain calm as he hovered threateningly above.

"Perhaps you feel too much for the girl? _Perhaps_ you are the one with clouded judgement?" Hera dropped her eyes and stepped away from Zeus, walking out of the closet and into their room.

"I don't think we're going to see eye to eye with this," she finally said after a pause. She sat on the edge of the bed, her back to him. He stayed in the closet; his body still hunched over where Hera once was.

"I think you're right," he said quietly, his head hung low. Hera took in a deep breath and tried to think of a new plan.

"I think that tonight we should go to bed. In the morning we will start a formal investigation with others who are unbiased," Hera turned her head, looking at Zeus. He lifted his eyes to her, still filled with anger.

"I'll consider your idea," he said in a dismissive tone. Hera knew that meant no.

She turned her head away from him again and started getting ready for bed in silence. A new idea forming in her head as she got under the covers.

_ O _

_**BUZZ… BUZZ…BUZZ…**_

Hera's hand shot under her pillow, immediately silencing her alarm. She looked at the screen: 5:30 AM.

She quietly got out of bed and started getting dressed. Zeus slept soundly, snoring away with his back turned to her. She grabbed a pair of shoes, put her phone in her pocket, and slid out of the bedroom.

She walked down the dark hallway and placed her ear on Hebe's door. She was lightly snoring away, making Hera' heart feel heavy. _So much like her father…_

Hera grabbed her coat, took the keys from the bowl, and prepared to face the one man who was the root of all their issues.

_ O _

Hera parked in front of Apollo's house and inhaled deeply. The house was still dark, the blinds shut, and something tense was in the air.

She slowly walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Apollo?" She called, trying to remain poised. _It's 5:30 in the morning… he should be awake and leaving soon._

She waited a few moments before knocking again, "Apollo!"

She was met with more silence. _Here we go_… She turned the knob and cautiously walked into his house. The inside was pitch black, and the air was freezing. Hera folded her arms around herself, trying to stay warm.

"Apollo… I need to speak with you. I know that you have work soon, but it'll only take a few moments," Hera called into the empty void. She ran her hand along the wall, trying to find a light switch. When nothing seemed to be there, she pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight. The dim light illuminated the few feet in front of her. She took a few more steps into the house when she heard a moan from the right.

"Apollo?" She said again, feeling her voice become shaky. She turned down the hallway, now able to see a door at the end. She knocked on the door, only getting another moan in response.

"I'm opening the door," she warned. She braced herself for a fuming Apollo behind the door. Hera craned her head around the frame to find a golden set of eyes staring back at her from the darkness. Her eyes widened and her heart started to race.

"I'm turning on the light," she said quickly, trying to stamp out whatever fear seemed to be consuming her. _I have known Apollo for a long time. He wouldn't hurt me… right?_

Her hand shot out to the wall, finally finding a light switch and flicked it up. The lights snapped on, causing Hera to gasp at what she saw.

Apollo sat in an armchair across from her. He had a long gash running down the side of his face, dried ichor in his hair and on his cheeks. Other small cuts were sprinkled along his cheeks and forehead. His neck was badly injured, hand marks covered the length of his neck. There were hardly bruise marks, rather the entire thing was all one bruise. His eyes were as close to bloodshot as golden eyes could be. His shirt torn, ichor everywhere, and a man who looked like he was ready to snap at any moment stared back at Hera.

She stood there, frozen, unable to figure out what to say to the shell of a god she once knew. He looked up at her, his eyes turning into slits.

His mouth opened, his eyes beginning to water, "Hera…" he rasped out, his voice low and hoarse. Her named sounded painful on his tongue.

"You should rest-,"

"How can I rest… when there's so much work… to be done?" He asked menacingly as he tiled his head. Hera shifted her weight and looked at the ground.

"What work?" she asked quietly.

Apollo stood up and rubbed his neck gingerly, "I can't let the King of the Underworld embarrass me like this, Hera. Don't you see? It's time to show everyone that I'm no second-tier god," he said, his voice still scratchy, but much clearer than before. He wiped away the ichor on his face, his gash quickly mending itself. He brushed his hands together, clearing his throat harshly.

"Now, my beautiful Queen, I think you and I both know what's coming," he said clearly, his neck completely healed. Hera felt herself bristle in the doorway, her brows knitting together.

"You hurt Persephone, and I think you need to turn yourself in," Hera said defiantly, holding back her apprehension. Apollo smiled at her and released a sea of laughter.

"Oh, Hera! You're beautiful and funny. I didn't hurt the girl! I merely had a relationship with her, and Hades became jealous! If anything, he's hurting her and I need to help her," Apollo smoothed back his hair and took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked, feeling herself tighten her grip on her own phone.

"How little you know! If you really knew Persephone and I, then you would know that she has her location shared with me at all times _because _I care about her so much."

"And… did she set that up?" Hera asked in a guarded tone.

"Well, I knew that she didn't understand how to use her phone yet because she's so new to the technology, that I set it up for her," he responded happily, staring at his phone.

"Oh gods… you're delusional," she said, horrified. Apollo stopped tapping at his screen, his head snapping up to look at Hera.

"_Delusional?!" _He roared at her, causing her to drop her phone. Apollo stormed past her, pushing her out of the way. She scrambled to pick up her phone and follow him outside.

"Wait!" She cried out after him, chasing him out the front door.

"It's time to settle the score," Apollo yelled back. He looked down at his phone, the information he wanted glowing in his face.

_**Persephone's Current Location: UNDERWORLD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Please review and tell me how you feel! I love the comments, they keep me motivated :)_

_ O _

Rain fell hard against the window, creating it's own song in the early morning haze. Hades heard a distant crack of lightening, then watched it light up the bedroom. _I wonder what is making Zeus so upset this early in the morning._

He rested his head on top of Persephone's. Her pink hair obstructing his view, but he didn't mind. He listened to her breathe in and out, deep and consistent. The arm that was under her had fallen asleep, but he didn't want to risk waking her up. She was perfectly peaceful next to him. He snuggled his face a little deeper into her hair, smelling what was probably her shampoo. Sweet, like a mix of flowers in full bloom.

She shivered lightly in her sleep, making a small noise. Hades' brows furrowed as he pulled the blankets up higher around her shoulders. She started squirming, quietly moaning in her sleep.

"Persephone?" He asked softly, brushing her hair back gently.

"Hmm?" She responded sleepily. He smiled a little bit, unable to stop himself. _Why is she so adorable?_

"You're safe, Kore," he whispered to her, hoping that he will be able to coax her back to sleep.

"I'm not having a bad dream…"

"Oh. Then what's wrong?"

"I never sleep on my side, and now my shoulder is killing me," she said, still half asleep. Hades couldn't help but chuckle. He pulled his arm out from under her, and she rolled over to her back.

"I think that this bed is the comfiest place I've ever slept," she said while yawning, stretching her arms over her head.

"You mean more comfortable than a grassy field outside?" He replied jokingly, his smile only getting bigger. She froze mid-stretch and looked over at him, sticking her tongue out.

"I'll have you know, _your highness, _that grassy fields are very comfy!" She sassed him back, rolling to her side again to look at him. He put one arm under his head, giving her a sideways glance. His smile turning into a little smirk.

"I'm familiar with sleeping outside. I'll have you know that I use to stay out under the stars all night long with Zeus and Hera and Poseidon. Many, many years ago. When times seemed different…" he trailed off, getting lost in his own memories. Late nights with his brothers, Hera asking him about what he saw in the future. All his hopes and dreams…

"Do you still see them as much as you used to?" Persephone inquired, pulling him back to her.

"Well," he sighed, turning onto his side to look at her directly, "we see one another at parties. I have _brunch_ with my brothers. But we all have jobs to do now. They have wives and families to spend time with," Persephone watched Hades as his eyes dropped when he said 'families'.

"May I ask you something personal?" She asked cautiously. Her curiosity drove her more than her manners.

"Is it something incredibly rude? Because I have a feeling you'll ask anyway," he joked, ready to tell her everything she wanted.

"I was just wondering… have you even imagined what your family would look like?" She said quietly, her cheeks becoming hot. Hades' eyes widened, his heart dropping to his stomach.

"Oh…" he said, unsure how to answer her. Of course he use to imagine his ideal life… but that was a long time ago when he had _hope_.

"I didn't mean to-."

"No, it's okay… yes. I have pictured what my family would be like," he turned to his back again and stared at the ceiling. He let his mind wander to a place he forgot about ages ago, "I have three children, two boys and a girl. I would never tell them, but the daughter is my favorite… I would spoil her, but not too much. I would have them do work in the mortal realm, to understand the balance between here and there. I would send them to school in Olympus, but secretly hope that they would live in the Underworld when they grew up. I would give them chores… I wouldn't have to walk all those damn dogs," Hades laughed, thinking about his children dragging around Cerberus.

"What about your wife?" Persephone probed, causing Hades to lose his smile.

"My wife," he said slowly, as if testing the phrase out on his tongue, "She is strong, but full of love. She protects those that she cherishes, and fights those who threaten them. She's beautiful, intelligent, adventurous… but also keeps me grounded. She is my entire world," Hades feels his eyes become watery. All he sees is Persephone, no imaginary woman. Their pretend shared life of walking dogs, getting married, having babies, sleeping in on the weekend, and everything in between.

"She seems amazing." Persephone replied in a small voice.

"She will be," Hades cleared his throat, trying to recover from his thoughts.

"Enough about me, what about you? What is your future?"

"Oh, me?" She laughed nervously, causing Hades to smile again.

"I had to bear my soul, Kore. The least you can do it share some of your hopes?"

"Fine, fine! My future… I suppose I want to finish my studies at school, that's number one. I would like to imagine that I will live between the city and the mortal realm, because I don't want to be far from mama. I mean, she needs me, and I think that I need to be near her too. Perhaps she'll give me more freedom when I return, but who knows? Of course I'll take care of the spring, full-time. I think that's really it-."

"Not good enough," Hades interrupted her, snapping his head to look her in the eyes.

"What?!" She said laughing, her jaw dropping.

"I told you my deepest, darkest desires; and you're telling me you want to get a full-time job that you already have? Not enough, I need more heart. I want to know something that you want that _no one _knows. I told you something that no one knows, not even my brothers or Hera. Now that's personal," Hades raised one eyebrow at her, trying to bait her. She scrunched her face, attempting to hide her huge smile.

"Agh, Hades! This is so unfair!"

"Now, now, little goddess. You started the questions, I'm just returning the favor," his smile spread form one ear to the other. His heart felt light and free.

"Okay… now you can't tell anyone this. But… I guess something that I have always wanted since I was young was to be a um… a mother," Persephone lowered her eyes, avoiding Hades' eyes. Now it was his turn to drop his jaw in shock.

"I know that it doesn't exactly make sense with the lifestyle I have chosen. But throughout my childhood, I pictured someday being a mother. I used to think of the things I would do differently with my own children…" Persephone rambled, feeling like she said too much. Hades watched her, unsure of how to process what she said.

"So then why are you in training to be an eternal maiden if you want to have your own children?" Hades asked in a confused tone, trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Well… mama wanted me to join. And I believe that she had my best interest at heart, so I didn't question her decision."

"You didn't join yourself?"

"Um…" she mumbled, starting to feel fidgety again. Hades gently put his hand on her cheek, pulling her face towards his; and forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Kore, no one should tell you how to live your life. Not even your mother. You have to decide how you want to live because trust me, eternity is a long gig," Hades watched the corner of Persephone's mouth turn up, as if she were going to smile.

"I know you're right, I just-."

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Hades' phone rang loudly at them, causing Persephone to nearly jump out of her skin. Hades moved his hand from her cheek and rolled to see who it was.

"Who in the world is up this early?" He grumbled to himself, annoyed that his conversation was interrupted.

_HE'S COMING_

"Who is it?" Persephone asked the back of Hades' head.

"It's Hera… but I'm a little confused."

"Why, what did she say?" Hades rolled back over to Persephone.

"She said 'He's coming'. I don't know what that means…" Hades looked up from his phone into Persephone's eyes. Her entire face was now dimly lit.

"Oh gods…" she said quietly, looking over his shoulder. Hades slowly sat up in bed and turned behind him towards the window.

Off in the distance, the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's time to settle the score," Apollo yelled at Hera, getting into his car and turning on the ignition. She ran to the passenger door, pounding on the window.

"You can't go there!" She screamed at him through the glass. He ignored her, putting the car into drive and peeling out of the driveway. His wheels squealed as he drove away, leaving Hera encapsulated in a cloud of dust. She coughed and attempted to clear the air by waving her arms.

"Shit…" she whispered to herself, her throat feeling tight. She sped over to her own car and got in. She turned the keys and tried to collect her thoughts.

"Call Zeus," she commanded the car.

"Sorry, I don't understand what you're asking. Please try again," the car replied, enraging Hera.

"I said: CALL ZEUS!"

"Did you mean _Zeus- my bratty husband_?"

"YES!" She screamed, putting the car into drive as the phone rang.

**BEEP…**

"Pick up you idiot!" She said anxiously, turning out of Apollo's driveway. She couldn't see his car anywhere as she drove home.

**BEEP…**

**BEEP…**

**BEEP…**

"Ahoy-hoy! You've reached Zeus, but I'm clearly busy running the world. Leave a message and I'll call you back."

"SHIT!" Hera screamed as she sped down the road, going 80 in a 45. She hung up the phone, trying to figure out what to do.

"I'll go home, hope that Zeus doesn't kill me, and then maybe we can stop Hades from burying Apollo alive," she said to herself, as if saying it out loud would make her feel better.

She finally pulled into their driveway and parked in front of their gated house. She sprinted out of the car and pressed the security button.

"_Who is it?" _Their security guard asked gruffly.

"Hera, let me in!" She screamed back, feeling panicked and irritated.

"_Yes ma'am," _He replied quickly, knowing well enough not to further upset her. The gates instantly unlocked, and she yanked them open.

"Zeus!" She yelled into their dark house as soon as she opened the front door. She ran through the foyer, up the stairs, and was in the hallway when their bedroom door opened. She had tears in her eyes, her entire body shaking. Zeus stepped out of the room, his hair a mess and his clothes wrinkled. He tilted his head at her in confusion.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" He asked softly, his eyes filled with concern. She walked up to him, her nerves building. He took her in his arms, and she stayed there enjoying his hug while she could. She knew that as soon as she opened her mouth, he would be furious.

"Talk to me," he said into her hair. She shoved her face into his chest and tried to prepare herself for what was coming. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I went to Apollo's house just now. He's on a rampage, and he's headed to the Underworld right now to find Persephone and attack Hades," Hera watched Zeus' face go from soft and warm to cold and rough. His eyes turned into slits and he straightened up, as if trying to make her feel small compared to him.

"You went _behind my back_, ignored my request, and created a war between Apollo and Hades? You lied to me. I have been betrayed by my own wife. I can't believe this!" His voice roared throughout the house, deep and intense. Lightening cracked outside their house and illuminated his face. His eyes were wild, filling Hera with fear of what he would say next.

"I'm sorry Zeus, but he's dangerous. We have to do something; this isn't about us!" She pleaded with him, trying to look beyond their issues. He looked at the wall behind her, his face twisted in disgust. His nostrils were flaring, like he wanted to scream his head off, but was trying to hold it all in.

"What's going on?" A small voice asked behind Zeus. Hera leaned over and saw Hebe holding a stuffed bunny, her eyes wide.

"I heard a storm and wanted to see if daddy was okay," Hebe said, her little voice filled with concern. Zeus turned around and pasted on a smile.

"I'm okay my darling. You can go back to bed, okay? I love you," he sweetly knelt down and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him, still a little unsure about what was happening, and went back in her room. Zeus closed the door behind her, resting his head on the frame. His shoulders slumped, as if he were suddenly exhausted. Hera bit her lip, afraid to disturb him.

"I wish you had left it be," he finally said quietly.

"I felt like something wasn't right. Zeus, he was tracking her on his phone. He knew exactly where she was in an _instant_ and left to find her. He's obsessed with her. As if he's trying to _claim_ her for himself. It's not something that I could just let go," Hera took a step towards him, slowly reaching her hand to his back. Her fingertips grazed his shoulder, causing him to pull away abruptly.

"No, Hera. You deliberately disobeyed me. Now, I have to clean up your mess," he pulled up his head from the door and quickly turned, walking past her.

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked defiantly, following him down the stairs.

"I'm going to the Underworld and stopping Apollo from becoming dead mortal fertilizer. Hades will lose his shit if he thinks Apollo is trying to threaten him. I haven't seen Hades become enraged in a long time, but you know what can happen," Zeus pulled his coat on and grabbed his car keys from the bowl.

"I'm coming with you," Hera said, closing the door behind them.

"I suppose you won't listen to me if I tell you no anyway," Zeus quipped back, throwing the car door open and hopping in. Hera rolled her eyes and got into the passenger seat. Zeus quickly turned on the car and sped out of their driveway, the gates flying open just in time.

They drove in silence, both stuck in their own thoughts. Hera leaned over to turn on the radio, causing Zeus to slap her hand away.

"You don't want me to do anything," she stated, staring at him as he drove. She watched him clench his jaw, obviously holding something in.

"Do you love me?" She asked softly, feeling vulnerable and stupid. She looked away from him and out at the dark road. Zeus inhaled deeply, trying to organize his thoughts.

"What kind of silly question is that?" He finally asked weakly. Hera felt her stomach drop, her head swimming with questions.

"Why can't you answer it if it's so silly?"

"Well, what about you? Do you love me?" He snapped back, taking a sharp turn that nearly flung Hera out of the car. She let the question sit in the air, unsure of how to answer something so painful, yet so simple.

"I don't think it's the love I used to feel," she finally said quietly. She dropped her eyes to her lap. Zeus cleared his throat, trying to distract himself from his heart being crushed like a pop can.

"Zeus-."

"Is that him?" Zeus interrupted Hera. She lifted her head to see Apollo's car driving erratically in front of them. The entrance to the Underworld off in the distance, as if taunting them. Challenging them to pull a miracle out of their asses this moment. Zeus sped up, driving side by side with Apollo. Hera rolled down her window, trying to wave Apollo down. He looked crazy, his eyes bugging out of his head. He shot his head to the side and stared at them, giving them a wide smile. He rolled down his own window.

"Coming to help me?!" He screamed at them over the wind.

"Pull over!" Zeus demanded, trying to watch out for oncoming traffic.

"I have to go get my girl!" Apollo laughed back, rolling up his window and zooming past them.

"What the shit," Zeus said to himself, clearly in disbelief, "You need to warn them."

Hera immediately pulled out her phone, her hands shaking. The way that Apollo looked, his expression, his laugh… it made her feel sick. He'd fallen off the deep end.

"Are you doing it?!" Zeus bellowed, making Hera jump.

"Yes!" She yelled back, clicking on Hades' name, wishing that this was all some horrible nightmare that would end.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the long time between chapters. Now that the school year is starting, I won't have as much free time to update. Please know that I have a plan for the story, and full intentions of continuing it for everyone. I love the support and motivation. Enjoy :)_

_ O _

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, causing Persephone and Hades to squint. Persephone felt like she had been punched in the stomach, unable to fill her lungs. Panic traveling throughout her body.

"I need to hide you," Hades said urgently, shooting out of bed and grabbing her hand. Persephone was nearly dragged out of the room and down the hallway. She had to jog to keep up with his long strides. Hades said nothing, taking her down hallway after hallway. She had never seen this much of his house before. With every second that passed, sunlight filled the house.

"Where are we going?" She asked, afraid to break the silence between them.

"I can't let him find you, I need to make sure you'll be safe," he said stiffly. He stopped abruptly and she ran into his back.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, taking a step away from him. They reached the end of a hallway. A dead end. Hades placed his hand on the wall and waited.

"The light has come," Hades said solemnly. The area around his hand lit up.

"_Welcome, Aidoneus." _A cold, mechanical voice replied. The wall slowly opened up to them, revealing a tunnel lit by torches.

"Kore, you have to get in," Hades tuned to her, his face full of concern.

"You're not coming with me?" She asked him, holding his hand tighter.

"I have to see Apollo. He'll burn the Underworld to the ground if I don't. And… I can't let him get to you. Cerberus can go with you, he'll keep you safe," Hades lifted his head and whistled for the dog to come. His eyes dropped back down to Persephone, trying to soak her all in.

"Okay," she said in a defeated tone. She wanted to stand up for herself, she wanted to tell Apollo to screw off herself. But she was afraid. Cerberus turned the corner and ran down to them, his tail wagging. The hallways was completely lit now, allowing Hades to see every detail of Persephone's terrified expression.

"Okay boy, you're going with Kore," Hades said sternly, nodding his head towards the tunnel. Cerberus' ears went down and he let out a low whine.

"I know you don't like it, but you have to protect her, okay?" Hades rubbed Cerberus' head, causing the dog to practically nod at him.

"Hades?" Persephone said quietly, pulling his attention back to her.

"Yes?"

"P-please be careful…" She said in the smallest voice he's ever heard. His heart dropped to the floor. _Gods she's perfect._

"Of course," He said to her, meaning every syllable. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, lowering his head to meet her eye level. She looked back at him with wide eyes, wanting to stay with him for as long as she could.

"Oh, Kore…" he said in a pained tone, taking her into his arms and hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face in. She took in a shaky breath, trying to hold in the tears she felt threatening her. Hades squeezed her tight, wanting to live in this moment forever.

_SCREECH!_

Persephone's heart jumped out of her chest, her eyes flying open.

"Oh gods… he's here," She squeaked. Hades let her go and guided her into the tunnel.

"You need to go, NOW," he instructed, making sure that both Persephone and Cerberus were in the tunnel.

"I'll see you when this is over," Hades said in a low, dangerous voice. His eyes now a deeper shade of red than before. Persephone nodded at him as he closed the door behind her.

_ O _

"Shit!" Zeus yelled, trying to catch up to Apollo. They had already sped past the main gate of the Underworld, through downtown, and now were minutes away from Hades' home.

"Did you tell Hades?!" Zeus screamed at his wife, harshly turning another corner. Hera held onto her seat for dear life.

"I texted him! He hasn't responded!" She shouted back, anger and fear rising in her. This doesn't happen often, ever really. A god picking a fight with Hades. The King of the Underworld. He's full of rage, but he controls it. Holds it all in because if not then he knows everyone will fear him.

"This is absolutely going to blow up in his face," Zeus spat, turning the last corner to Hades' house. Apollo's car in front of theirs and the mansion looming in the distance.

"Apollo is being a fool." Hera said, trying to compose herself for whatever is coming.

"No, I meant Hades," Zeus replied in an irritated tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Apollo is younger, faster, and has a temper that's out of control. He is going to be practically unstoppable, at least for my brother," Hera felt her face scrunch up in disgust.

"You're full of shit if you think _Apollo_ has anything on Hades. Do you not remember how it used to be with him? Before he could control himself?"

"Hera, I know my brother. I would give you a million drachma if Hades can knock out Apollo."

"Are you really trying to place a _bet_ on who you think is going to 'win'? This isn't a game!" Ahead of them, Apollo screeched to a halt in front of Hades' gate. The Underworld was completely lit, something that neither Zeus nor Hera have ever seen.

"I think this place may be even dingier in the sunlight," Zeus remarked, pulling up next to Apollo's car. Apollo had already gotten out and was busy melting the bars of the gate. Hera swung her door open and flew out of the car. Zeus was right on her heels.

They walked up the driveway and found a section of the gate melted into nothing.

"He's going to set Hades' house on fire," Hera whispered to herself.

"Excuse me! Care to comment on why the Underworld is filled with sunlight today?" Hera and Zeus turned around to see a short reporter behind them, a camera around his neck and a microphone shoved in their faces.

"No comment," Zeus said angrily back. The reported quickly grabbed his camera and pointed it right at Zeus.

_Click._

He put down his camera, and tried again, "It was reported that a car was frantically driving through downtown just moments ago, followed by yourself and the Queen. Care to tell us who is was and why they were so determined to get to the King of the Underworld's home?" The reporter went to grab his camera again to take more pictures, only enraging Zeus more. Hera stepped forward, trying to calm down her husband.

"We're very busy right now. We would appreciate privacy at this time," She pulled Zeus away, and turned back to the gate. Hera carefully followed Zeus through the gate, trying to avoid the scalding hot metal.

"Apollo can't get into the house, we need to catch up to him," Zeus said plainly, forgetting the reporter and running up the pathway.

"Apollo!" Zeus boomed, causing Apollo to stop in front of Hades' door and turn to Zeus. Zeus kept Hera behind him. Despite their argument and his disapproval of what she did, he still worried about what Apollo was capable of. Apollo's eyes were as bright as the sun, his face almost completely free of emotion.

"Have you come to help me punish your brother?" Apollo asked in a cold, distant voice.

Zeus put his hands up and took a step towards Apollo, "This is enough foolishness," Zeus' tone was firm but gentle. As if he was trying to convince a child.

"I see…" Apollo drifted off, taking a step away from Zeus, "You're with him."

"Now Apollo, I'm not taking sides-."

"You've come here to stop me. I know now that you're not with me," Apollo stared at Zeus, his eyes shining brighter than ever. Zeus walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You listen to me, son. It's time to be mature. I'm not afraid to stop you myself and you _know_ you can't beat me," Zeus whispered into Apollo's ear. Apollo inhaled deeply, thinking about what to say next.

"I'm not your son if you're with him," Apollo said back, grabbing Zeus' hand from his shoulder and burning it.

"Gods!" Zeus screamed, jumping away from Apollo. He held his burnt hand in agony. Hera stepped forward, rage and fear coursing through her.

_Click._

"Do not touch him," she screamed at Apollo. Hera ran at him, shoving him backwards. He staggered back a few feet before catching his balance. He let out a low chuckle.

"That was sweet," he said to Hera, slowly walking towards her. He grabbed her upper arm tightly, making her squeal in pain.

"Get the hell away from her," a deep voice rang out throughout the yard. Hera looked past Apollo to see Hades in the doorway. His red eyes focused on Apollo; his body was rigid.

"Finally!" Apollo spat, dropping Hera's arm and turning to Hades. They stared at one another, everyone holding their breath in anticipation.

"You're not welcome here, Apollo."

"I think we have some things to settle before I leave. Starting with that pretty little pink thing you're hiding from me," Apollo smirked as he watched Hades' jaw clench.

"You're not talking to her," Hades said, feeling the anger rise from his core.

"Bring her out, I think she'll be happy to see me," Apollo loved watching Hades react to every word he said. It was all too easy to piss off the King of the Underworld.

"I've had enough of this," Hades growled, his bident appearing in one hand. Lightening cracked around them, the air was filled with tension.

"No one is doing anything!" Zeus screamed at them, his hair flying erratically around his head.

"Hades, please relax," Hera pleaded with him, trying to stop a war.

"He touched you, he touched her. I won't have it, Bunny," Hades said, giving Hera a heartfelt look. Her face softened, the connection between them stronger than ever. Before she could say anything back, Hades felt the air escape his lungs.

_Click._

"Stop!" Hera cried, her hand covering her mouth. Apollo had punched Hades in the stomach, making the god kneel over in pain. He had dropped his bident, leaving him exposed and weaponless.

Hades let out a low moan but straightened up. Apollo was dancing around, almost giddy from Hades' pain. Hades' eyes flashed dangerously to Zeus. Before Zeus could convince Hades to stop, Hades summoned his bident and stabbed Apollo through the stomach.

Hades stood over Apollo, ichor beginning to seep from Apollo's torso.

"Is that all you can do, old man?" Apollo spat back, a smile forming on his face. He grabbed the handle of the bident, and slowly took it out of his body. Hades held it firmly, trying to keep it in place but unable to compete with Apollo's strength.

Apollo yanked the bident away from Hades' grip, and slowly got back to his feet. He placed a hand over the gash Hades just created, and within seconds it was healing itself.

"I think that you're going to need a new strategy… but I guess old dogs can't learn new tricks?" Apollo jeered, laughing at his own cliché. He held the bident with two hands, and then cracked it in half over his knee.

_Click._

"Now what?" Apollo whispered to Hades, walking towards the god. Hades felt his entire body tense, every ounce of him wanting to break Apollo's spine and throw him into the River Styx.

"How could she ever love _you?" _Apollo said calmly, circling Hades now.

"What?" Hades asked cautiously. Apollo smiled; his arms folded as he circled.

"You're the _God of Death_. She's a goddess of life, of spring! And I'm the god of sun, light, and oh yeah LIFE. You can't have life without me. You and Persephone could never work, all you would ever do is _kill_ everything she loves. All her work would be ruined because of you," Apollo watched Hades' face, watched as he slowly broke Hades from the inside.

"I never said she loved me…" Hades said softly, his eyes fixed on the ground. He felt Hera and Zeus' eyes on him. Felt their pity for him.

"How could she, that would be hilarious. But you _love her._ Which is absurd, because you're everything she could never love. So it's time to let go of her and give her to someone who actually makes sense. Give her to me, Hades," Apollo stopped in front of Hades, a smug look on his face. Hades glared back at him, at a loss for words…

So he punched Apollo so hard in the nose that he fell over.

"Shit!" Apollo screamed from the ground, holding his bleeding nose in his hand, "I'm going to kill you," he growled. He jumped to his feet, grabbed Hades, and began burning him.

"DAMMIT!" Hades cried in agony, his flesh melting off his arm and face as Apollo's white-hot eyes stared at him.

"ENOUGH," Zeus grabbed Apollo, pulling him off of Hades. Hades fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up. Zeus held Apollo, sending lightening down through his body. Apollo shook violently, unable to control himself. Zeus stopped and held Apollo's unconscious body.

_Click._

"Hades, are you okay?" Hera said fearfully, falling to her knees next to the god on the ground. Hades practically collapsed into Hera's arms, his body burnt and tender. She held his head, afraid to touch the charred skin on his cheek and arm.

"I'll be fine…" Hades mumbled back to Hera, thankful that she was there to hold him.

"We need to go," Zeus said flatly, watching Hera pet Hades' hair softly.

"What?" She asked stunned, unable to pull herself away from the ground.

"Apollo is coming home with us, and we can take care of this there. As for you, Hades, I fully expect you to stay here. You're not to leave your home until I tell you otherwise. This entire thing is such a colossal mess and-."

"Oh gods, Hades!" Cried a voice from the house. Hera and Zeus turned to see Persephone standing in the doorway, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Of course…." Zeus muttered to himself, still holding Apollo's body in one hand. Persephone ran out the house and down the walkway, falling next to Hades and Hera.

"What happened?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes. Hades weakly lifted his head to look at her.

"Everything is fine, Kore…" Hades replied, letting out a small cough as ichor came up his throat.

"Zeus, we can't leave him here," Hera said sternly to her husband, shocked and angered by his indifference.

"He has Persephone, we're going home Hera."

"But-."

"GET IN THE CAR, HERA," Zeus roared at his wife. Hera's eyes widened, but she slowly lifted Hades' head from her lap, stood up, and walked to the car.

"We'll be in touch," Zeus said to Hades' crumpled body. He then turned to follow Hera to the car.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Earlier that night:**_

"_Are you sure about this?" Thanatos asked Minthe as they stumbled out of his car. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her lips covering his._

"_Why wouldn't I be sure?" She murmured back, trying to hold herself together in front of him. They had just watched Hades get into bed with another woman. Of course Minthe wasn't sure about Hades. But she was damn sure that she could hurt him just as bad._

"_I just don't want you to think that I was trying to take advantage-."_

"_Just shut up and kiss me," she quipped back, pressing herself onto him. _

_He sighed happily and picked her up off the ground, his hands on her butt as he carried her down the stairs to his apartment in the basement of the complex. He rushed through his apartment into the bedroom and put her on the bed. She was about to kiss him again when he pulled away. He looked at her for a few moments._

"_What?" She asked quietly, feeling her cheeks get hot._

"_I just wanted to look at you," he said softly before jumping onto her._

_**Present:**_

Thanatos slept soundly next to her, snoring lightly every few moments. He fell asleep immediately afterwards, holding her tight to him. Which she didn't exactly mind, considering she cuddled close next to him for most of the night.

Minthe sighed and wiggled out from Thanatos' grip. He sighed in his sleep before turning his back to her. She quietly got out of bed and began finding her clothes tossed around the room.

"Sorry," she whispered to his sleeping body in the dark. She felt bad about leaving in the middle of the night… but she knew she couldn't stay. She pulled on her clothes, grabbed her phone, and headed up the stairwell.

"Gods, I'm a mess," she said to herself at the top, turning the knob and opening the door to broad daylight.

"What the hell?" she said, completely shocked. The Underworld was as bright as a summer's day on Olympus. Everyone was outside squinting at the sky and whispering to one another. She whipped out her phone to call Thetis.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Rin-_

"_What?" _Thetis asked angrily.

"Have you looked outside?" Minthe yelled back, quickly turning towards her house and walking as fast as she could.

"_Why would I look outside? I was SLEEPING!" _Thetis shouted back, only making Minthe pissed.

"It's fucking _sunny_ out," Minthe said in an annoyed tone. There was a long pause as Thetis shuffled around on the other end.

"_Oh my gods…" _Thetis said in disbelief.

"You need to find out what's going, I'll be home soon," Minthe said quickly.

"_Okay…"_ Thetis replied, still clearly shocked.

_Beep._

Minthe hung up the phone and looked around her as she turned the corner towards home. Everywhere she looked there were confused faces and angry glares.

"What is _that god _doing down here?" One person mumbled as Minthe walked by.

"It's well known that the King dislikes him…" another person commented.

Minthe kept her head down, trying to ignore all the people as she walked home. _Only two more blocks, and then I'm home. Hurry your ass up!_

"Excuse me, Minthe?" A voice asked behind her. She felt her eyes turn to slits as she slowly turned to a reporter behind her.

"What?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"I just wanted to confirm the relationship status between you and the King of the Underworld?" Minthe turned on her heels and walked as quickly as possible.

"I don't have to talk to you, I'm going home," she said angrily.

"Where are you coming from then?" The reporter asked, rushing to keep up with her as she walked. She felt her eyes widen, realizing her mistake.

"We're done here, don't follow me," she said, now only a block from home. The reporter snapped a few pictures before giving up on her. She could hear him make a phone call, telling someone else that he caught up with _"the King's disgraced ex-girlfriend"._

_What the hell is going on…_

She made it down her street and ran up the steps to her front door. She jammed the keys into the lock and flung the door open.

"Thetis!" She screamed into the house. Thetis was still staring out a window at the bright world around her.

"You need to read this…" she said dazed, holding out her phone for Minthe without taking her eyes off the sky.

"What is it," Minthe said bitterly, snatching the phone and reading the headline.

**THE DAILY OLYMPIAN- posted 32 minutes ago**

**KING OF THE UNDERWORLD LOSES FIGHT AGAINST GOD OF SUN**

**Sources say that Apollo arrived in the Underworld at approximately 6 in the morning. Following close behind him were Zeus and Hera. Zeus stepped in and ended the altercation between Hades and Apollo. The source of the fight is still unclear, but we have reason to suspect that the gods may have been arguing over the goddess of spring, Kore (otherwise known as Persephone). She is the daughter of Demeter. We will update the story as details come in. **

Below the brief article were pictures of Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Hades, and Persephone. Pictures of Zeus and Hera turning from the camera, of Apollo and Hades arguing, of Hades on the ground, of Persephone running outside to Hades…

"This is bad…" Minthe said to herself.

"Look!" Thetis cried, pointing to the sky. The sun was setting quickly, completely gone within a few seconds.

"I don't understand-." Minthe started before Thetis jumped in.

"How Hades got his ass so royally kicked?" She said in a snarky tone, leaving the window. She sat on the couch and watched Minthe pace.

"Hades should have won. He should have been able to destroy Apollo. But in the pictures, he looks like… like he gave up? He looked so weak," Minthe sat on the ground in front of Thetis and kept scrolling through the photos, cringing at the damage that Apollo did to Hades. He looked like a shell of a god.

"Maybe he was having an off day?" Thetis asked.

"He doesn't have off days, Thetis," Minthe snipped back, frustrated that she couldn't figure out why he let Apollo win.

"Ask him then," Thetis cracked back. Minthe kept looking at the photos, kept trying to decipher the looks on Hades' face.

"He must have a reason for making himself look weak. He wouldn't roll over like this…" Minthe kept whispering to herself, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She felt Thetis shuffle around in front of her.

"What happened?" Thetis said sweetly.

"What?" Minthe responded, looking up from the post.

"I'm on the phone, sweetie," She mouthed to Minthe, putting up one finger. Minthe glared back at her.

"With who?" She mouthed back.

"Hades," Thetis said, a mischievous smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

_I know it's been way too long since I've posted, but a lot has been going on! I have been very busy, but a lot of things in my personal life have become a lot to handle. I have been feeling low to say the least. I think that writing has been good for me, but I'm sorry if it's short of if I didn't handle some topics with as much grace as I should have. _

_A part of this chapter was meant to show that while we may sometimes have the best intentions at heart, the delivery is flawed._

_ O _

"Let me help you up," Persephone pleaded, tugging on Hades gently. He nodded lightly, letting her pull him up from his knees to his feet. She wasn't very strong, but he wasn't about to let her see him struggle.

"Oh gods… let's just get you inside," she walked him to the door when suddenly something caught her attention.

_Click, click, click!_

"What is that?" She said warily, dropping Hades' arm and snapping her head towards the noise. In the bushes to their right something glimmered in the retreating sunlight. She narrowed her eyes and marched over.

"What are you doing?!" She roared, plunging her hand into the bush and yanking out a camera. A reporter came along, tangled in the camera strap around his neck.

"Let me go!" He squeaked, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Who are you?" She tugged on the camera again, forcing the reporter out of the bush. He looked behind her at Hades. No one has ever seen the King of the Underworld so… pitiful.

"Do you have anything to share?" He finally peeled his eyes away from Hades and looked at Persephone, pulling out a microphone for her.

"Get the HELL out of here you… you _insect!_" She hurled the camera back at his face, knocking off his glasses and making him yelp.

"You'll regret that!" He threatened, pinching his bloodied nose as he huffed away.

"Come on," she said angrily, turning back to Hades and walking him to the door.

"You didn't have to do that for me… thank you," Hades wheezed unevenly. Persephone sat him down on the couch and slammed the door.

"The _nerve _of that guy! He slithers over to your home, hides in the bushes, and just wants to hurt other people! He's such a scum ball!" Persephone stomped around Hades' living room trying to fluff pillows under his head, wrap his damaged body, and not yank him too roughly the wrong way.

"Persephone-."

"And the absolute AUDACITY of Zeus? To yell at Hera for trying to help you. He ordered her around like a child. It was just so vile-."

"Persephone!" Hades said a little louder, finally catching her attention. She held his gaze, watching his red eyes swim with pain.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked meekly as guilt washed over her. She was halfway through wrapping his second arm.

"I don't mean to complain, because I appreciate your medical assistance, but if you pull these wrappings any tighter, I might cry like a baby…" Hades cracked a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood. His eyes stung, but he held back the pain the best he could.

"Oh!" Persephone quickly started unwrapping both his arms. She finally realized that it looked like she was packaging a sausage, and not trying to soothe burnt skin.

"Maybe we should put something on this first?" She suggested quietly. She started to stand when Hades reached out to her.

"Wait… I want to say something."

"Yes?" Persephone felt her throat close; she could hardly take a breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock Apollo into oblivion for you. I tried my best to stay in control," Hades lowered his eyes, looking at the ground instead of a confused Persephone.

"Why would you _try_ to hold back? I don't understand?" Persephone lowered her head, trying to pull Hades' eyes back to hers.

"I needed proof for everyone else. I needed to show Zeus that Apollo is out of control. Unfortunately, I didn't expect a reporter to be skulking around my house… but now everyone will see what he's capable of," Hades finally met Persephone's gaze. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"You let him do this because you didn't think anyone would believe what he did to me," She turned her head from him, quickly wiping a hot tear that escaped.

"Persephone-."

"Because my claims aren't valid until a man says they are, right?"

"No that's not what I intended-."

"Hades, please," Persephone swung her head back to look at him and held her hand to him.

"I know you didn't mean it that way. I know you believe me. But… I can't help but be angry beyond belief because I know you're partially right. There will be people who believe me and people who will call me hysterical. We both know that even your own brother thought I was lying," Persephone lowered her hand, her rage melting away and a heavy pit forming in her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Hades offered weakly, knowing that his small apology wasn't good enough.

Persephone stood from the couch and walked out the room.

_Gods, I fucked that up royally_, Hades thought. He slumped deeper into the couch; his skin burnt so badly that he felt no pain.

"Here," Persephone said flatly. She walked back to the couch with some sort of lotion for burns. She began rubbing it over Hades' raw skin, deep in her own head.

Hades watched her eyes glide up and down his arms, up and down his legs. Watched as her eyes followed the curves of his neck, his cheekbones…

"Can I try wrapping you up again?" She asked softly. Her voice pulled Hades out of his trance, suddenly refocusing on her again.

"Yes, please," he replied quietly.

Persephone picked up the gauze and gently wrapped the first arm. She made sure to make it snug enough to stay on, but light enough to not tug too hard.

"I'm sorry," she said as she finished the first arm.

"Why would you be sorry?" Hades asked in a confused tone.

"You did all this for me. And I know you'll heal up and be brand new again but… you didn't have to do this for me. You could have let me deal with the backlash myself. And maybe no one would have believed my story, who knows? You risked your well-being to protect me, and no one has ever done that for me before," She stopped wrapping his second arm and held his gaze. Hades felt the air catch in his throat. Despite being pissed with him and the world, she was still absolutely beautiful.

"I would do anything for you," he finally whispered back to her. Her eyes softened, a little smile playing on her lips.

"But why?" She asked innocently, knowing that what she hoped to hear would be nothing like what was going to come out of his mouth. She watched his eyes trail down her face, starting with her eyes, then her nose, to her lips.

"Because I-."

**RING**

**RING **

**RING!**

"Oh!" Persephone yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin. She scrambled to her feet, trying to find the ringing phone.

"You don't need to-."

"Here!" She butted in, yanking out Hades' phone from his coat pocket. She quickly walked over to him and handed it over.

"I really don't need to take this call," He started, holding the ringing phone in his hand. Persephone looked at him and then at the phone. Before he could protest again, she pressed the accept button.

"Oh…" he sighed deeply and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said dryly.

Persephone finished wrapping his second arm while cursing herself in her own head. _What the HELL was that you dummy?! He was about to say something EXTREMELY important and you told him to take a phone call? They can leave a voicemail! Gods… what's wrong with me?_

"Listen, Thetis, if you want to know what happened ask someone else. I don't have time for this," Hades rolled his eyes at her response.

"I have nothing to tell you. Maybe instead of being obsessed with someone else's life you should focus on your own? It seems a litte… rocky," Hades pulled the phone from his ear and hung up. He tossed the phone on the couch and closed his eyes.

"What did she want?" Persephone said as nonchalantly as possible. She finished his arm and laid it back down.

"Just the latest gossip is all," Hades replied shortly. Persephone looked down at her hands and tried to think of something to say to smooth over their interrupted moment.

"Do you need something else?" She finally asked lamely.

"No, thank you Persephone. I think I'm just going to try and sleep," Hades slowly started to stand up, grunting in pain as he went. Persephone reached out, holding onto his arm.

"Let me help you-."

"No," he said sternly. Persephone's hands sprang back to her in shock. She felt her eyes widen, his words cutting her deeply.

"Okay…" She took a step back and let him stumble away from her.


	15. Chapter 15

**KING OF THE UNDERWORLD LOSES FIGHT AGAINST GOD OF SUN**

**Sources say that Apollo arrived in the Underworld at approximately 6 in the morning. Following close behind him were Zeus and Hera. Zeus stepped in and ended the altercation between Hades and Apollo. The source of the fight is still unclear, but we have reason to suspect that the gods may have been arguing over the goddess of spring, Kore (otherwise known as Persephone). She is the daughter of Demeter.**

**We were able to catch up with Hades and Kore following the scuffle. While Hades remained silent, his new female friend did not. Along with going into a fit of hysterics, she assaulted one of our own reporters. While the reporter is in stable condition and does not plan to press charges, one must wonder what would have caused her to act so violently? Perhaps the Goddess of Spring is not as gentle as her title may imply. **

**We have reached out to both Hades and Apollo. Both sides have declined to comment at this time. We will keep you updated as this story develops.**

**POLL : TEAM HADES OR TEAM APOLLO**

"What shit," Hades muttered to himself. He scrolled down the page, to look at the comments.

"73% voted Team Apollo?!" Hades kept scrolling to read what people were saying.

_Well, clearly that new goddess has some anger issues._

_She sounds SO immature._

_How do I get Apollo to fight over me? He's H O T! She can keep Hades…. _

_Hades must be an old man if APOLLO could beat the shit out of him. Apollo is the biggest baby of them all!_

"Gods this is brutal…" Hades closed his phone and stared at the ceiling. _I'm royally screwed_.

He listened to the quiet hum of his home. The normal creaks and moans were there… but something was different. An actual humming? A light, high hum that was foreign to his home. Something warm.

"How can I go out there and face her?" He muttered to himself. He listening as Persephone hummed to herself. As she walked from one room to the next. He couldn't tell what she might be doing, but it didn't matter. Her essence was felt throughout the entire house.

She stopped humming. Hades held his breath, waiting for what she was going to do next. He didn't want her to know that he was listening. But then again, how would she know?

"Oh Cerberus, don't bother him. He's had a rough day…" her muffled voice floated into Hades' room. He heard the faint whine from his dog, and paws padding over to his door.

_Scratch, scratch._

"No, shhhh!" She pleaded with Cerberus. Hades couldn't help but smile at first. Imagining her pulling at the dog's collar, asking him to leave the door alone. But then Hades felt the guilt creep in. _I yelled at her earlier… I felt embarrassed and lashed out at her._ _She didn't do anything wrong, and I became angry because she rejected me. But so what if she did? She owes me nothing. And besides, why would she be interested in me? I don't deserve-_

"Oh, no!" Persephone yelped as Cerberus busted open Hades' door. Hades lifted his head up to see Cerberus sitting at the end of his bed. His eyes slid over to the doorway where she stood.

Persephone was hunched over, probably where Cerberus had been, with wide eyes and her mouth in the shape of a small 'o'.

"I'm s-sorry," she stuttered quietly. She kept staring for a few more beats before she lifted herself up. She went to turn away.

"Wait," Hades asked gently. She stood frozen, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier," Hades sat up fully, grunting lightly from the pain. The burns were almost healed, but they still packed a punch.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she replied in a soft tone. She leaned against the door frame and folded her arms against her chest. Her hair flopped in front of her eyes, making it difficult for Hades to read her expression.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I acted like a complete moron. I shouldn't have let pride get in my way and I should have welcomed your help. But instead I was a stupid man," Hades smiled at his comment and waited for Persephone to accept the peace offer. She cleared her throat and made small circles with her foot on the ground.

"What were you going to say?" She finally squeaked out. Hades felt his head become a little dizzy.

"When?" He played dumb.

"Before the phone call I asked you why you would do anything for me… and you don't have to answer and obviously your answer isn't going to be this mind blowing response but I just feel that I interrupted you and that's rude because you're well a KING and-."

"Persephone?"

"…yes?"

Hades felt a smile crack onto his face, "You're rambling."

"Oh… yeah I guess I am," she said, a smile on her face too. She scratched her head and felt her cheeks become hot, "So… do I get to have an answer?"

"I'm not sure my answer is something that should be shared," Hades said sheepishly, now his cheeks were getting warm.

"You were going to earlier though!"

"I was much braver in that moment," he chuckled. Cerberus jumped onto the bed and cuddled at his feet.

"May I?" Persephone asked shyly, pointing at the open spot next to Cerberus. Hades nodded lightly at her. She perched on the corner of the bed, snug to the dog but a safe distance from Hades. He watched her pet the dog as a comfortable silence fell in the room. Cerberus stared snoring quietly as he snuggled next to Persephone.

"You're going to get me in trouble," Hades final remarked. Persephone raised her eyes from Cerberus' head to Hades' eyes.

"Going to? I think we're way past trouble," she said in a sarcastic tone. Hades felt his eyes widen.

"Now miss, I have never heard such sass from you!"

"Well, clearly you haven't talked to me enough," she said cheekily, shrugging her shoulders at him.

"Maybe we should change that?"

"Perhaps we should," she said nonchalantly, dropping her eyes again to the dog.

"Do you want my answer now?" He teased, seeing her eyes flicker up for a second.

"Hmm, I don't know if I'm very interested anymore," she lied.

"Oh, no?"

"No… I think you're just going to continue avoiding my question forever," Persephone kept her voice even, but Hades could tell she was dying to know what he had to say.

"You're right, I am a chicken I suppose," he said in a defeated tone. He held back a smile and hung his head.

"Yup," she said back, not buying his act.

"Oh woe is me! I am just too much of a wuss to tell a beautiful young woman the answer to a question she's dying to know. I guess I should go crawl under a rock somewhere and wallow in my own self-pity?" Hades sighed dramatically and let himself fall backwards onto his pillow. He placed the back of his hand over his eyes as if he fainted.

"You big blue drama queen," Persephone laughed lightly. Hades smiled behind his hand, cursing himself for breaking his façade.

His smile disappeared when she placed her hand on his leg. His hairs all stood on end, and he stopped breathing. She cleared her throat, but he couldn't see her face; still too afraid to move even his hand from his eyes.

"You can be very funny you know," she said softly. Hades finally dropped his hands from his eyes and sat up on his forearms. Persephone did meet his eyes, instead she looked at her hand resting on his thigh. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her body was tense.

"I can be?" He finally breathed back. His voice was light, almost nonexistent. She nodded her head in response.

"I think that you may have low standards for humor then," he joked back. A little smile brushed her lips for a second, and then disappeared.

"I may have a secret," Persephone brushed her thumb back and forth on Hades' thigh.

"And what may that be?" He asked, his curiosity tearing him apart.

"I…" she trailed off. Persephone lifted her head and stared back into Hades' eyes.

"Yes?" He said, trying to coax it out of her.

They watched one another, both waiting for the other to break the moment. A phone call, a knock at the door, a dog whining, anything to stop what was happening.

Hades felt like a million thoughts were running through his head all at once, but no words could come out. It was if he was being held in place by an invisible chain. He couldn't help but just stare at her. He could look at her for centuries. Every detail of her face was perfection in his eyes…

"I haven't been allowed to make any decisions in my life," she finally managed. She leaned a little closer to him and now rested more of her weight on his thigh. Hades' eyes dropped to her hand and felt himself swallow hard.

"Oh?" He squeaked back.

"I have a secret that I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Artemis or Eros. But you have to keep it to yourself, okay?"

"Absolutely," he raised his gaze back to her eyes. Her tone refocused him. She clearly wanted to share something meaningful.

"I'm trying to leave TGOEM," she spat out quickly. Her eyes grew wide and her face became flushed.

"You… you don't want to be an eternal maiden?" Hades said incredulously. He couldn't hide the shock in his voice. It was as if a wall hit him all at once. He always told himself that she was forever unattainable because, other than her lack of interest in him, she was going to be a scared virgin for all of eternity.

"I can't be a part of TGOEM because it wasn't my choice to join, it was my mother's. And while I'm sure she had her reasons behind it, my heart is not in it. So it feels wrong to keep the scholarship I have from them. I just can't stay in TGOEM but there's no one who would understand. Artemis will lose her mind on me. Especially since she stuck out her neck to let me move to Olympus and live with her and-."

"Persephone?" Hades lifted himself up further, his face now hovering over Persephone's.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"You're rambling again," he said seriously. He lifted his hand and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I told you my secret… now you need to tell me yours," she whispered. _I can't believe she played me so well_ he thought.

"You want to know my secret?" He asked in a low voice. His hand still rested on the side of her face. He watched her lightly lean into him. She stared back at him and nodded.

"Are you sure?" he breathed lightly, leaning his forehead against hers. He let out an involuntary sigh and closed his eyes.

"I'll tell you another secret," she replied. Before he could say anything she put one hand on his check and pulled his lips to hers.


	16. Chapter 16

"She's absolutely livid, Zeus," Hera said to her husband as she paced in the kitchen. Her cell phone kept buzzing on the countertop. Zeus sat at a bar stool across from her, his hands folded and his head resting on them.

"Well are you surprised? This entire story has been blown out of proportion. Now we have paparazzi sitting on our _lawn_. They won't go anywhere until someone makes a statement. The story has reached every corner of Olympus, the Underworld and-."

"Gods don't remind me," Hera pleaded, dreading to hear what she already knew.

"Now there are 'eyewitnesses' who said that Apollo tore Hades a new one, that Hades has had the goddess at his home as a prisoner, that she assaulted and gravely injured a bystander, this is absolutely ludicrous!" Zeus slammed his hands onto the counter causing Hera to stop.

"I know this is ridiculous, but honestly who would believe any of it? It's all gossip, and the only papers that have published the story are unreliable sources!" Hera put her hands on her hips and tried to stand her ground. Since Zeus screamed at her in front of everyone she has felt like a child. He _ordered her_ into the car.

"It doesn't matter. Whether it's a tabloid or a nationally recognized paper, the public will have opinions. The story is going to work its way up the ladder, and we're going to have to address the accusations. It's a headache," Zeus took in a deep breath and let out a dramatic sigh.

"And how do you plan on addressing the accusations?"

"Well obviously Apollo and Hades got into a fight, that much is clear. But the Persephone of it all is mostly a mystery to the public, and we should keep it that way," Zeus looked at Hera with a flat expression. She couldn't help but hide her shock.

"I'm sorry… you don't want to bring up the _sexual assault_ part of this story? The part where Apollo attacked a young girl and took advantage of her? You don't think that the motive behind the fight between Apollo and Hades is important?" Hera could feel her skin boil from rage. Never in her life had she felt so sickened by her own husband.

"Why do we need to open Pandora's box?! No one knows that Apollo did any of that. All they know is that Apollo and Hades were arguing over someone, maybe about a girl, and then they had a fight! Why would we turn it into a bigger deal than it needs to be?" Zeus' voice kept getting louder with every question. He finally stood up from the bar stool and towered over his wife. They stared at one another, both waiting for the explosion.

"Momma?" A small voice asked from the kitchen doorway. Hebe stood there, clutching a stuffed bunny. She rubbed her eyes, clearly still drowsy. Hera peeled her eyes away from Zeus and softened her expression.

"Oh, good morning," she said sweetly to her daughter. Hebe looked between Zeus and Hera, clearly noticing the tension in the room.

"Why are you both awake right now?" She asked in a confused tone. Zeus turned from Hera and bent down next to Hebe.

"Momma and I had to go take care of a situation this morning. Someone was in trouble, but it's all better now," Zeus put his hand on her head and pet her hair.

"You mean Uncle Hades?" Zeus' hand froze and he glanced back at Hera quickly.

"What do you mean?" Hera asked their daughter.

"I woke up because of all the people outside, and when I opened the window to yell at them to stop lurking around our house, they kept asking about Uncle Hades. So I went online and found a video about him getting into a fight… is he okay?" Hebe squeezed her bunny, the same bunny that Hades gave her when she was born.

"Oh, darling, there's nothing for you to worry about," Zeus lied to her, pulling her in for a hug.

"But… but I saw pictures! He looked terrible, pappa. He was all beat up and burnt," she sniffled into his shoulder. Zeus held Hebe tight and looked at Hera.

"Hebe, would you like to see your Uncle Poseidon today? I think he needs help in the mortal realm taking inventory of all the shells that wash up on the beaches. Would that be nice?" Zeus took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Poseidon. Hebe nodded silently and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"When will I get to see Uncle Hades?" She asked, her voice small and shaky.

"We will plan something with him soon, okay? Uncle Poseidon will be here in 5 minutes, so go upstairs and change," Zeus put his phone away and kissed Hebe's forehead. She looked at Hera and Zeus for a few more moments before sulking away.

"What are we going to do while she's gone?" Hera questioned, trying to figure out her husband's plan.

"I need to get the damn press off our lawn, and I don't want her to see me while I do so," Zeus' tone changed from warm and comforting towards Hebe to cold and distant to Hera. He leaned against a window frame and stared at all the cameras.

"Ding-dong, brother!" Poseidon said cheerfully as he appeared next to Hera. She heart nearly dropped out of her stomach.

"Geeze, Poseidon. We have an actual doorbell you know!" She let out an annoyed sigh and stepped around him to check on Hebe.

"What's up her today?" Poseidon joked to Zeus. He lifted himself up and sat on their kitchen counter.

"Have you read any of the papers?" Zeus asked in a flat tone.

"That's cute," Poseidon laughed, rolling his eyes at the question.

"Here," Zeus handed his phone to Poseidon, an article open. Poseidon took the phone and started reading. His smile quickly faded as he scrolled through the pictures and saw Hades' mangled body.

"Our brother decided to pick a fight with a young, pissed off god," Zeus said to Poseidon, finally peeling his eyes away from the window.

"So why aren't we cracking Apollo's skull?" Poseidon said angrily, his entire body filling with rage.

"Because brother, I don't think that Hades knew what he was doing. I don't think we should _necessarily _blame Apollo for what happened-."

"He CHARRED our brother, Zeus! This wasn't a drunk fight in a bar. This was the start of a war between gods. The question is whose side are you on?" Poseidon jumped off the counter and handed the phone back.

"That's a bit much, don't you think? I think we're all past fighting like immature fools. There's no need to start a war over nothing."

"This is not nothing. He tore apart Hades and made us look weak."

"Now, now. I think you've been around mortals for too long. All they do is fight and kill. We're better than that," Zeus straightened up and looked down at Poseidon, "There won't be any fighting, do you understand me?"

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at Zeus, wanting to scream. Before he could even open his mouth, Hebe ran back into the room.

"Uncle Poseidon! At least you're okay!" She ran into his arms for a hug.

"At least I'm okay?" He asked her, eyeing Zeus suspiciously.

"Uncle Hades looks terrible! He's burnt and bruised and so SO sad! While we're counting shells can we find some special ones for him? Maybe he would like some in his house?" Hebe clasped her hands together and batted her eyes at Poseidon.

"Of course," he said with a smile, holding back all the words he had for his brother.

"Off you both go then," Zeus said, hugging Hebe goodbye and ignoring Poseidon. Hebe waved as she and Poseidon poofed away.

"Seems as though you're on a roll with pissing people off today," Hera chimed in, leaning against the door frame. She crossed her arms over her chest and just eyed Zeus.

"Seems as though you're going to continue being a bitch today," he snapped back bitterly. Hera pushed off the wall and within two seconds made her way to Zeus and slapped him across the face.

"You're being a monster!" She screamed at him. Zeus lifted his hand to his cheek and gingerly touched the spot Hera hit. His eyes narrowed, filling with fire.

"Hera, I swear to gods I'll-."

"You'll WHAT?" She hissed back at him, her entire body tense.

Do NOT push me-."

_**CRASH!**_

Zeus and Hera froze where they were. The front door slammed shut.

"Shit," Zeus whispered, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Hera walked away from Zeus towards the visitor, her body quickly turning cold.

"I'm sorry you had to come here," Hera apologized weakly.

"Well you and your husband didn't give me much of a choice, considering the shit show I'm stepping into," she growled back, clearly pissed off. Zeus brushed past Hera to greet their guest, mentally preparing for another brawl.

"It's been a long time… Demeter."


End file.
